Drabbles
by Luvvycat
Summary: A collection of 100-word drabbles on a number of themes, involving various PotC characters. Individual segment ratings range from G to T.
1. Ettykett

**Title:** "Etty-kett"  
**Author: **Luvvycat  
**Characters: **Pintel and Ragetti  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Etiquette  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**A/N:** My very first drabble! WooHoo!  
**Summary:** Pintel and Ragetti argue the finer points of etiquette.

* * *

"Etty-kett? Wot's that?" Pintel hissed, furrowing his bald brow.

"Them's the rules wot genteel society have ta say wot's perlite and wot ain't," Ragetti enunciated, haughtily. "An' it's good etty-kett to let someone else go first …"

Pintel waved his mate away. "Bollocks! In case ye ain't noticed, this ain't no garden party, it's a pirate ship. So the rules of etty-kett don't apply here, now do they? An' if we arse around arguin' the point, she'll have that dress _on_, an' no-one'll get to see nothin' …"

Ragetti sulked as Pintel leeringly set his eye to the peephole …


	2. Settling a Debt

**Title:** "Settling a Debt"  
**Author: **Luvvycat  
**Characters: **Will Turner  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** "With Friends Like This ..."  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Captive on the _Flying Dutchman_, Will Turner reassesses the status of his friendship with Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

He huddled in the cold dampness belowdecks on the _Dutchman_, shaking with pain and anger, his back still afire from the stripes his father had been forced to administer upon smooth skin that had never before been kissed by the lash's sting.

How could he have been so foolish, so bloody _naïve_ to think Jack Sparrow a friend? To allow himself to be tricked yet again by the pirate's serpentine ways? Was _this_ the payback he had earned for saving the man's worthless life?

Settling a debt, indeed!

It was a mistake Will Turner resolved never to make again …


	3. A Son's Promise

**Title:** "A Son's Promise"  
**Author: **Luvvycat  
**Characters: **Will Turner  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Promises  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** A dying Will Turner contemplates promises unkept.

* * *

Rain blurred his dying vision and a creeping numbness robbed the impaling blade of its sting. A waterlogged dark-eyed angel hovered above him, her words drowned by the droning in his ears.

He felt Death's chill fingers enclose his own, pressing a hilt into his palm, recalling another knife and a son's vow made on this very deck …

__

"I will find a way to sever Jones' hold on you … and not rest until this blade pierces his heart … I will not abandon you … I promise …"

A promise he'd, regrettably, not be able to keep …


	4. Broken Promise

**Title:** "Broken Promise"  
**Author:** Luvvycat  
**Characters: **Davy Jones  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Prompt:** Promises  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** After ten years ferrying the dead, Davy Jones looks forward to his one day with Calypso.

* * *

The _Flying Dutchman_ surfaced as the sun surrendered to the sea, her captain tall, strong, fierce, with lagoon-blue eyes, wind-whipped hair and tangled beard.

A decade he'd done her bidding; faithfully fulfilled his obligation to the sea's dead. Small price indeed for Immortality, and the privilege of bedding the goddess to whom he had pledged his heart, his love...

Tonight, he'd claim his promised reward for his labours. Feel womanly flesh under rough fingers, drink sweet passion from succulent lips. He trembled, recollecting their last liaison; wild sea-spirit, wrapped in silken café-au-lait skin.

The evening breeze whispered her name:

_Calypso… _


	5. Keeper of the Code

**Title:** "Keeper of the Code"  
**Author:** Luvvycat  
**Characters: **Teague  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Pirate Code  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** While the Brethren Court convenes, the Keeper keeps watch ...

* * *

The Keeper haunted the gallery's shadows, an eagle in his aerie, unseen but all-seeing, dark predator's eyes watching the proceedings below with jaded detachment. As long as he lived, it was ever thus: gather pirates in one room, and bickering ensued, like squabbling children in a nursery, only with deadlier consequences than bloodied noses or blackened eyes.

The boy drew his gaze again: knife-sharp, shilling-bright, lovely… fluttery… mad as his mother, was his Jacky.

His name's invoked... an India-accented blasphemy's uttered...

Then, quick as a pistol-shot, the blasphemer lay dead.

No-one impugned the Code, and lived to tell about it…


	6. Why?

**Title:** "Why?"  
**Author:** Luvvycat  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow, Will Turner  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Pirate Code  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** After defeating Beckett, Will Turner begs Jack Sparrow's answer to the question: _Why?_

* * *

The unexpected voice from the dark made him start, whirl.

"Why'd you do it, Jack?"

Too many acts to which _that_ question could pertain! "Do what?" he lilted guiltily.

"Stay? Why didn't you keep to the Code… run when you had the chance?"

Jack shrugged insouciantly. "Perhaps t'was faith."

A sceptically curled lip. "Faith?"

"That you'd seize the opportune moment to destroy Beckett…"

The Ferryman smiled, newborn shadows retreating from warm brown eyes. Fingers traced the jagged new scar; eyes met, locked; then: _"Why?"_

A pause… a sigh. "For you. For _her_. But mostly_…_" A flash of gold. "For _m'self_."


	7. Temptation

**Title:** "Temptation"  
**Author:** Luvvycat  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Impulse  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Alone on an island with a drunken virgin. Can Captain Jack Sparrow resist temptation?

* * *

Her face was still flushed from her exuberant dance, eyes shining with firelight, laughter, rum… perhaps a hint of desire?

His body burned where she pressed against him. She sighed, her maiden's bosom heaving most distractingly.

He knew what he wanted to do… what his every impulse, as a man, as a _pirate_, called for him to do…

T'would be so easy, to capture those rum-sweetened lips with his, to bear her oh-so-gently down to the sand…

He snaked an arm around her, his fingers playing against her shoulder…

They drank a libation to his _Pearl_… then, sweet oblivion descended…


	8. Skirmish

**Title:** "Skirmish"  
**Author:** Luvvycat  
**Characters: **Young Will Turner, Young Elizabeth Swann  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Impulse  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Young Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann cross swords as they play at pirates...

* * *

Childish laughter rose above the chuckling waves, mingled with the gulls' _ha-ha_ cries.

"Take that, scurvy pirate!" young Turner cried, wooden sword arcing, shuddering as it impacted his opponent's.

Elizabeth Swann, barefoot, skirts hiked to mid-calf, cackled from beneath her borrowed tricorne, "Ye'll not defeat Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Hair blew into her eyes; he saw his opportunity, lunged. His sword slipped under her right arm … a fatal hit!

She looked down, surprised... pirouetted into a parody of death... fell to the sand.

He bent; pressed impulsive lips to her flushed cheek, fondly; met sparkling eyes. "Captain Sparrow… you're _beautiful_!"


	9. Pearl

**Title:** "Pearl"  
**Author:** Luvvycat  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow/The _Black Pearl_  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Prompt:** Master  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** She's his best girl, his most enduring mistress, and he commands her with a lover's touch ...

* * *

Her master's hand was firm, yet gentle as a lover's caress, upon her wheel, correcting course with the delicate care of a man guiding his woman through the tender throes of passion.

She responded to his expert touch like an eager lover, giving herself to him, ceding control to his will, trusting him to steer her deftly o'er the most troubled waters, hold her steady as she shuddered and surged on storm-tossed seas, until he brought them both, safely, to their final destination.

"That's my girl," he cooed, proudly, trailing loving, ring-glittering fingers over her exposed surfaces. "My beautiful _Pearl_…"


	10. Dramatic Entrance

**Title:** "Dramatic Entrance"  
**Author:** Luvvycat  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Wild  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Captain Jack Sparrow approaches Port Royal, where a grisly sight awaits ...

* * *

His hair whipped around him in a jangling, untamed tangle…wild and free as the heart that beat in his bronzed, scarred chest…feral as the dark-ringed eyes, slanted and sly and predator-keen, that scanned the Jamaican shoreline.

Lithe as a jungle-cat, he leapt from the yardarm, splashed, bailed. Black eyes rose, softened in empathy at the sight of his brethren's weathered corpses hanging on display like so much rancid meat in a butcher's-shop window, their sun-bleached colours hoist well and high for the final time.

He doffed his well-loved, well-worn hat, touched grubby fingers to his bandanna-swathed brow in silent tribute.


	11. Bait

**Title:** "Bait"  
**Author:** Luvvycat  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Bait  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Chained to the mast of his beloved _Pearl_, Jack Sparrow faces certain death ...

* * *

He tugged at the shackle furiously. _"Buggerbuggerbugger!"_ he chanted, teeth clenched. But the chain held.

The deck canted… things rolled. Dark eyes followed a cannonball… alit on salvation.

Sword drawn… reaching… stretching… snagging the iron ring…

_Whirl! Smash!_ and oil bled thickly, slickly onto his hand.

He tried again…

Success!

Lips still tasting of hers _(soft, moist, warm)_ tilted into a victorious smirk.

_Ha!_ She'd thought to make him Kraken-bait, but he'd show her…!

Victory drained as a malevolent presence loomed…

_ROAR!!!_ Corpse-laced breath, spewing slime…

Beloved hat reclaimed, Jack Sparrow turned a sword-sharp smile upon Certain Death.

_"Hello, beastie…!"_


	12. Justice

**Title:** "Justice"  
**Author:** Luvvycat  
**Characters: **Cutler Beckett, Will Turner  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Guest  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Cutler Beckett discovers that, even in the afterlife, one cannot escape justice ...

* * *

Disjointed memories…

__

Cannons' thunder…

Fire…

A split-second of blazing agony…

Then… nothing.

A figure stood over him. Vision focused. Recognition dawned.

"You—Turner!"

The young man smiled calmly, his gaze dark, fathomless. "Welcome aboard the _Dutchman_, Lord Beckett."

Ice-blue eyes narrowed. "Where's Jones?"

"He's… moved on… as _you_ must."

"I'm… dead?"

An affirming nod. "But you've _many_ guests, eager to see you..."

Shadow-forms materialised, surrounding him… a sea of red coats, blue coats… rag-clad men, women, children… pale faces, cold unforgiving glares…

__

"No!!! Turner… HELP ME!!!"

"Sorry, m'lord. 'Tis my wedding night, and my new bride awaits…"

He vanished; Beckett screamed …


	13. Sharesies

**Title:** "Sharesies"  
**Author:** Luvvycat  
**Characters: **Pintel & Ragetti  
**Rating:** PG13 (for implied impending naughtiness)  
**Prompt:** Share  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Good mates should share _everything_, right? Ragetti's not so sure ...

* * *

"Oi! Wotcha got?"

Ragetti swallowed quickly, hid something behind his back. "Nuffin'!"

"Nuffin'? I sawr ye eatin' sumfin!" He peered beyond the one-eyed pirate. "Been to th' vendors' stalls, eh? Buy sumfin good?"

"Nuffin' you'd like…"

Snatching, dodging, dancing like a gnome around a lanky maypole, Pintel pouted, petulantly. "Thought we was mates… ev'ryfing sharesies/sharesies!"

Ragetti sighed. "Oh, alright!" He proferred the oilcloth packet.

Pintel greedily tipped it into his mouth, retched, spit glutinously into the Tortuga dirt. "Aaaack!"

"Told ya!"

"Wotcha doin' eatin' rawr oysters?"

"Gotta 'date' tonight—wif Scarlett n'Giselle!" Ragetti preened.

Pintel goggled, then grinned ingratiatingly. "Sharesies?"


	14. Pas de Deux

**Title:** "_Pas de Deux_"  
**Author:** luvvycat  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow & ?  
**Rating:** R (for romantic imagery & metaphor--though nothing graphic or explicit)  
**Prompt:** Dance  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**A/N: **I admit, this drabble is a bit of a "cheat" as it's an excerpt from my very first PotC fanfic "Sacrifice." However, it DOES fit the prompt, and the word count. (My apologies for the "retread", but my muse is AWOL this week, as one of my cats is having quite radical surgery tomorrow for cancer in her hip, and even with the surgery, her prognosis is not optimistic.) :-(  
**Summary:** Jack Sparrow masterfully leads his partner in a dance as old as time itself ...

* * *

They undulated together, he leading her, she rising up to meet him, until they moved as one, two well-matched dancers flowing in perfect time to the same rhythm. Jack's clever hands played her like a master musician, a virtuoso, his deft fingers plucking the strings of her passion, her body responding to his expert touch, until both player and instrument reached their crescendo in unison, their low moans of desire and soft cries of rapture filling the air like the sweetest of music ...

And then they collapsed into each other's arms, and started the dance all over again ...


	15. Sunken Treasure

**Title:** "Sunken Treasure"  
**Author:** luvvycat  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Reach  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** In Port Royal, an impromptu Swann dive (and the hand of Fate) forces Jack Sparrow into the reluctant role of hero ...

* * *

He dived, the sea enveloping, cocooning him in tropical, liquid warmth.

Lungs jealously hoarding their cache of precious air, he knifed—sleek, agile as a dolphin—through the crystal depths in pursuit of his elusive quarry. Below, a cream-and-gold figure wafted, billowed, fluttered, finally settling to the sandy floor.

Arms reached, possessively encircled a tightly-cinched waist. He launched himself toward a glittering sun-jewelled ceiling, surfaced, gulped welcome air into burning lungs before a sodden weight dragged him back down. Bodice-hooks parted under strong brown fingers, brocaded ballast falling away as he rose free, breaking through the waves, clutching his lovely, hard-won prize…


	16. Fallen

**Title:** "Fallen"  
**Author:** luvvycat  
**Characters: **James Norrington  
**Rating:** PG (for dark, angsty themes)  
**Prompt:** Wake  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Former Commodore James Norrington contemplates his fall from grace, and how much he has lost ...

_

* * *

_

Pride goeth before destruction, and an haughty spirit before a fall…

Fallen, he had… so very low… life a waking nightmare since Tripoli, and the storm-doomed _Dauntless_…

The pride that once drove him to single-mindedly pursue one elusive pirate had deserted him now… lost, along with ship, crew, commission, and former life. Future ruined, daily existence reduced to hugging a whiskey bottle in a seamy Tortuga dive, drunkenly mourning the souls that lay heavy on his conscience; a one-man Irish Wake for the men pulled, like flotsam, in the wake of his fatal obsession…

Dead…

As he wished _he_ were…


	17. Dream: Elizabeth Swann

**Title:** "Dream: Elizabeth Swann"  
**Author:** luvvycat  
**Characters: **Elizabeth Swann  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Prompt:** Dream  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** By day, her heart belongs to Will; but at night, she aches for the pirate who invades her dreams...

* * *

Even now, he haunted her dreams…

Awake, her every thought was consumed by her handsome young blacksmith… lovely daydreams of flowers and gowns and veils… bridal marches, and sacred vows to be exchanged… sweet shared kisses, and purest love waiting to be sanctified in their marriage bed.

But at night, her sleeping mind led her down murkier pathways, where a black-sailed ship rode moonlit seas, knowing kohl-smudged eyes sparked dark desires, callused fingers conjured passion's fire, kisses burned, and rum, not flowers, perfumed the sultry air.

And she would awaken yet again, trembling, sweat-sheened and aching for a pirate's touch…


	18. Dream: Tia Dalma

**Title:** "Dream: Tia Dalma"  
**Author:** luvvycat  
**Characters: **Tia Dalma  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Prompt:** Dream  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** She sees him in her moonlit dreams: a beautiful young man destined to belong to the sea ... and to her...

* * *

She dreamt of him again, as she had every night since the moon hung fat and full in the sky…

A young man— hardly more than a boy— eyes reflecting passion's fire and the red glow of the forge, powerful hands lovingly shaping hot steel into weapons of ineffable strength and beauty. Darkly handsome, he was… strong… well-formed as one of his swords.

The woman in her was drawn to his masculine comeliness; the goddess, to the air of destiny that clung to him like the hot-metal smell of the forge.

Soon, he would come to the sea—and to her…


	19. Dream: Jack Sparrow

**Title:** "Dream: Jack Sparrow"  
**Author:** luvvycat  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** PG13/R  
**Prompt:** Dream  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Even in the locker, he can't stop dreaming of her: the woman who is both his desire ... and his doom ...

* * *

Even here, in the Locker, she wouldn't leave him be…

Whenever he closed his eyes, _she_ was there, silhouetted against the red-velvet backdrop of his sun-seared eyelids…

And he remembered, with excruciating clarity…

__

The taste of her mouth upon his...

The silk of her skin under his roughened fingertips…

Her bosom, rising and falling with passion-quickened breaths, against his…

And his blood, rushing through his veins like quicksilver, turning his brain to fire, his will to ashes, his body to iron…

He'd awaken from molten dreams, achingly hard, gasping a name that was both fervent prayer and foulest profanity…

__

"Elizabeth!"


	20. Dream: James Norrington

**Title:** "Dream: James Norrington"  
**Author:** luvvycat  
**Characters: **James Norrington  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Dream  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** This is a day James Norrington has both dreamt of and dreaded: the day he plans to ask Elizabeth Swann to be his wife ...

* * *

James straightened yet again his already-impeccable raiment. It wasn't every day, after all, that one became a Commodore, and perfection was the order of the day.

However, the knot in his belly wasn't for the upcoming ceremony, but for what would follow…

When he asked Miss Swann to be his wife…

How could he have known, eight years ago, that pirate-obsessed girl would grow into fine young woman… avuncular fondness grow into love? But, indeed, the fair Elizabeth had come to occupy his thoughts, his dreams, his heart…

Should she consent, this day—and his life—would be complete…

__

Perfect.


	21. Dream: Weatherby Swann

**Title:** "Dream: Weatherby Swann"  
**Author:** luvvycat  
**Characters: **Weatherby Swann  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Dream  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** The Governor muses about his dreams for his daughter's future, and the choices she has made ...

* * *

Weatherby Swann shook his head as he walked away.

This definitely was _not _the future he had dreamt of for his daughter: betrothed to a man well below her station—a common labourer, a _blacksmith_, of all things!

He couldn't understand Elizabeth—pinning heart and hopes on young Turner, when she'd had a perfectly good, highly respectable Commodore pressing his suit. Now, _there _was a man with a sterling pedigree and bright prospects! She certainly could do much worse…

On the other hand, she might've fallen for that disreputable pirate Sparrow instead!

He shuddered, thanking the Lord for small mercies!


	22. Dream: Will Turner

**Title:** "Dream: Will Turner"  
**Author:** luvvycat  
**Characters: **Will Turner  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Dream  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** He has loved her for half his lifetime, and now all his dreams are about to come true ...

* * *

Never had he dared hope that his fondest dream, his deepest desire, his most desperate wish, would come true…

Elizabeth Swann… the girl he had loved for practically half his life… loved him too. And, even more incredibly, had consented to be his wife!

For eight years, he had worshipped from afar, cherished in silence, dreamt of them being together… all the time, painfully aware of the social divide between them that rendered such dreams impossible.

But Dame Fortune had smiled upon him… granted his wish…

Surely, the future, and Fate, held naught but joy for the two of them…


	23. Dream: Hector Barbossa

**Title:** "Dream: Hector Barbossa"  
**Author:** luvvycat  
**Characters: **Hector Barbossa  
**Rating:** R  
**Prompt:** Dream  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** The curse has robbed him of sensation, but torments him with dreams of remembered pleasures ...

* * *

Perversely, the curse allowed Hector to dream, memories of near-forgotten pleasures torturing his sleeping senses with near-erotic intensity...

__

Body sinking into the luxurious embrace of hot bathwater, rising steam bringing a rosy flush to his chest and face like the onset of desire…

__

Teeth sinking into the ripe flesh of a green apple, juice filling his mouth with delicious tartness, sluicing wetly down his chin…

Fingers, tongue, and more, sinking into the soft yielding flesh of a woman, slick wetness drowning his own fevered flesh in an agony of sweet carnal delight…

Each awakening brought keener loss, a deeper hell…


	24. Commandeered

**Title:** "Commandeered"  
**Author:** luvvycat  
**Characters: **James Norrington, Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Prompt:** Enemy  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Former Commodore James Norrington has joined the crew of the _Black Pearl_, and his new Captain lays down some ground rules ...

* * *

"Ah, James... _'tis_ James, innit?"

__

"Sparrow…"

"That's _Captain _Sparrow t'you. _My _ship. _My _rules now." An arm draped his shoulders, voice pitched conspiratorial-low. "I'm not your enemy, mate…"

"_I_ beg to differ…"

The arm tightened; silky-steel hissed in his ear, "Take it from me, _ex_-Commodore… Y'don't want to be _my _enemy. Just ask Barbossa. Oh, I forgot… y'can't— he's _dead_." Threatening gold flashed. _"Savvy?" _

_Sigh._ "Your point, Sparrow…?"

"_Captain _Sparrow. Now, Lizzie's taken pity on ya… asked me t'play nice. But _you_? _Can _you sail under a pirate's command? Or can you _not_?"

Reply grated through grinding teeth: "Aye-aye… _Captain_."


	25. A World Gone Mad

**Title:** "A World Gone Mad"  
**Author:** luvvycat  
**Characters: **James Norrington  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Order  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** James Norrington finds it's difficult adjusting to life on a pirate ship ...  
**A/N:** This might be considered a sort of "sequel" to my last week's Jack & Norrington "Enemy" drabble "Commandeered."

* * *

He'd thought Tortuga hell. Drunk and tormented as he'd been in that cesspool of (in)humanity, he'd at least still been his _own_ man.

But that was before circumstances press-ganged him onto the _Black Pearl_.

Now, he faced the ultimate humiliation of having to obey a _pirate's _orders! And not just _any _pirate. Captain Jack _bloody_ Sparrow.

Even worse, he was forced to watch as that filthy seducer openly flirted with dear, innocent, _affianced_ Miss Swann. And—pray _God _it wasn't so!—from their intimate attitude, it appeared she was flirting _back_!

Had the world gone _completely_ mad? Or had _he_?


	26. Unforeseen Outcome

**Title:** "Unforeseen Outcome"  
**Author:** luvvycat  
**Characters: **Cutler Beckett  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Prompt:** Order  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Cutler Beckett's well-ordered life is about to come to an abrupt, and explosive, end ...

* * *

With a baptismal-water spray, the _Dutchman_ burst free from the birthing sea.

"Ah… she survived!" A victorious smirk curled Beckett's lips…

…then trembled, withered as the ghost-ship glided towards the _Endeavour_, flanking her even as the _Pearl_, like a parallel shadow, mirrored the manoeuvre.

__

No! This isn't the plan!

Reality faded as gunports opened, disgorging hardened lengths of iron death.

He was dimly aware of thunder... bright flashes like little suns exploding… men shouting, screaming, flying, _dying _around him…

He whispered a familiar, comforting mantra: _"It's just good business…"_

Then his neatly-ordered world dissolved in a massive ball of fire…


	27. Aftermath

**Title:** "Aftermath"  
**Author:** luvvycat  
**Characters: **None; Calypso, Will Turner mentioned  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** East India Company  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** The _Endeavour_ is gone, but a grim reminder of her fate remains ...

* * *

The seas were calm now. One could scarcely tell that, mere hours ago, a fierce battle had been waged in these peaceful waters. Calypso's irresistible embrace had carried the dead to her fathomless depths, even as her new Ferryman had gathered their eternal souls for the final voyage Beyond.

A few ships of the Fleet came back, seeking survivors, but found none. All that remained of the once-magnificent flagship _Endeavour_ were random bits of flotsam and jetsam bobbing in the evening's dying light…

…and a scorched, tattered EITC flag rippling, as though in a phantom breeze, upon the now-gentle waves…


	28. Regret

**Title:** "Regret"  
**Author:**luvvycat  
**Characters: **Bootstrap Bill Turner  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Return  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Bootstrap Bill finds that endless days at the bottom of the ocean gives a man time to think, and regret…

* * *

Unrelenting blackness. Not a glimmer penetrated—neither sun, nor moonlight to melt flesh from cursed bones. He couldn't track the number of days he'd been down here, weighted by the _Pearl_'s cannon.

He supposed t'was a mercy he couldn't feel cold; the curse numbed sensation, but not thought…

…or regret.

He'd sent the coin to ensure the guilty—himself included—suffered for what they did to Jack. But his deepest sorrow was that he'd never return to his wife and son.

A voice rippled against his sea-filled ear, a devil's bargain: _"Bootstrap Bill Turner… do you fear death?"_

_No…_

"Yes…"


	29. Abandoned

**Title:** "Abandoned"  
**Author:** luvvycat  
**Characters: **Jack's mother  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Prompt:** Mad  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary: **Abandoned and alone in India, Jack's mother clings to a fragile hope that the pirate who sired her son will return ...

* * *

She sweltered in the Indian heat, fingers raw, bleeding from the needlework she toiled at compulsively: a reminder of the genteel life she'd left behind, a lifetime ago, when she fled home to follow her heart …

A scarlet flower blossomed on the hoop-stretched cotton, blurred by a salty splash.

He'd come back for her. He said he would, when he left her here, with nothing but this bungalow, a chest of gold, and an ever-swelling belly…

The gold was long gone, spent …

And the boy with a pirate's eyes sat in the corner, slowly drawing a knife across his forearm …


	30. The Tortuga Trilogy

**Title: The Tortuga Trilogy**  
**Author:** luvvycat  
**Rating:** PG Overall  
**Prompt: Age**  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Three interwoven drabbles, set in Tortuga about 50 years after the events of AWE.

* * *

**Title:** "The Corner Table"  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** G  
**Word count:** 100  
**Summary:** At the corner table of the Faithful Bride, an ancient seafarer sits and spins his tales ...

* * *

Every evening, the old seafarer held court at the corner table of the Faithful Bride, spinning his yarns for the price of a rum, gnarled ring-adorned hands, like restless spiders, weaving webs of wonder, plucking names out of the air to embroider his tales… people, places lost to time:

_Hector Barbossa…_

Isla de Muerta…

William Turner, elder and junior…

Shipwreck Cove…

Davy Jones and his Locker…

Tia Dalma…

The Kraken…

And, always with wistful sadness, rheumy eyes silvering with remembrance and tears:

_Elizabeth Swann, Pirate King…_

Having outlived his contemporaries, the old man had naught now but ghosts, and memories…

* * *

**Title:** "Legend"  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word count:** 100  
**Summary:** A young barmaid wonders who the old storyteller is, and who he used to be ...

* * *

Every night she listened, watched the serving-wenches pinch his cheeks affectionately; he'd pinch their bums, flashing his few remaining teeth (gold).

"Watch out fer 'im, luv…'E's still got the fastest 'ands in Tortuga."

The young barmaid glanced at the doxy, no older than herself. "Wot… the ol' geezer?"

"Me Gran sez 'e was a looker in 'is day… famous pirate, bit of a legend. All the ladies fancied 'im…"

She regarded the wizened face, tried to picture it younger… handsome. Couldn't, quite.

He caught her staring; winked, black eyes cunning-sharp as a bird's.

Warmth flooded her, and she suddenly understood…

* * *

**Title:** "The Last Pirate"  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow, Will Turner  
**Rating:** G  
**Word count:** 100  
**Summary: **The patrons of the Faithful Bride mourn the passing of an old friend, but little do they know that, for him, death is just a beginning ... not an end ...

* * *

The next evening, the corner was empty, save for whispers and the reek of old rum.

_"Found 'im this mornin'…"_

__

"Washed up on the beach…"

"Dead…"

"Poor old bugger!"

Tankards were filled, raised… tears shed, mourning the man, and the end of an age.

"Godspeed t'ye, Captain Jack Sparrow— the Last Pirate!"

*******

Aeons away, on a ship that rode tides of time and history, two men embraced like long-lost brothers.

"William!"

"Jack!"

"Lizzie?"

"Waiting."

Pirate flashed Ferryman a gold-and-ivory grin, dancing eyes black as his tangled elflocks. A beringed hand, strong and brown, swept elegantly, eloquently:

"Then, prithee, sail on!"

* * *


	31. Flight

**Title:** "Flight"  
**Author:** luvvycat  
**Characters: **Elizabeth Swann  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Cage  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Having returned to her old life back in Port Royal, Elizabeth can't help longing for the sea ... and freedom ...

* * *

At first she was happy to be home, taking temporary comfort in the familiar. But all too soon walls confined, routines chafed, and a future she had long dreamt of (though her love for Will remained undiminished) seemed yet another trap, another bar added to a captive bird's gilded cage.

She increasingly found her envious thoughts, greedy eyes, and reckless heart turning toward the wild, boundless sea, where pirates ruled, Sparrows flew free, and the only recognised limits were what a man (or woman) can or cannot do.

Ironically, Beckett's warrants, Will's shackles, Elizabeth's cell, ultimately brought flight… and freedom…


	32. Farewells

**Title:** "Farewells"  
**Author:** luvvycat  
**Characters: **Young Elizabeth Swann  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** England  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Elizabeth and Weatherby Swann bid farewell to the past, and the only home she's ever known ...

* * *

Elizabeth stood on the _Dauntless' _poopdeck, watching the English coast recede. England was the only home she'd known, and she'd miss it. However, she was excited about going to Jamaica. She'd read stories about that exotic island, the beautiful Caribbean, and the pirates who prowled its blue-green waters…

But, most importantly, Jamaica was far away from the things that brought sad tears to Father's eyes: constant reminders of Mother, and what he'd lost when she died.

Weatherby Swann joined her at the rail and, slipping her small hand into his, together, they silently bid farewell to England, and the past.


	33. Pearlseed's Daisy Chain series

**Title: Pearlseed's "Daisy Chain" Drabble Series**  
**Author:** luvvycat  
**Rating:** PG Overall  
**Prompt:** Sex (potc100 LJ site)  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** This series was inspired by two drabbles initially posted by author Pearlseed, in which she used the same drabble language to focus on two different PotC "pairings." After seeing how versatile her drabble "template" was, other authors were moved to try their own hand at writing a completely new drabble, based on Pearlseed's original "template" and Summary language, to describe other characters/situations from PotC (either based on Canon, or on their own PotC AU's).

The complete list of 35 drabbles (written by various authors) can be found on my master fic list located on my LJ site (you can access this by going to my ffnet Profile, clicking on my Homepage link, and then on the "click for fics" link located in the first posting. The Master List for the "Daisy Chain" series will be found under the heading "Drabbles."

* * *

**Title:** "Goddess" (Drabble #4)  
**Characters: **Elizabeth Swann, Sao Feng  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word count:** 100  
**Summary: **One hundred words to describe Sao Feng's attempt to seduce Elisabeth on the _Empress_, his mind wandering, distracted by her feminine charms, as it were. Where it ends...

* * *

Sao Feng's heart, blood, breath, world stopped in that moment. He was so close to Calypso's lips he could see only her, feel only her sea-sweet breath against his cheek. As he'd frequently imagined in his mind's eye, he leaned just a blonde hair closer, melding burning lips to hers and from that point, consummation, swift, thorough, passionate consummation of his deep, abiding, possessive love would surely ignite.

He was singularly stunned when she sank her teeth into his lower lip, dark eyes flashing angry gold, to learn the goddess of his dreams (Pirates' captive!) would not allow his plunder.

* * *

**Title:** "Confrontation" (Drabble #6a)  
**Characters: **Elizabeth Swann, Cutler Beckett  
**Rating:** PG13 (for one bad word)  
**Word count:** 100  
**Summary:** One hundred words to describe Beckett's confrontation with Elizabeth in Port Royal, his mind wandering, distracted by her feminine charms, as it were. Where it ends...

* * *

Beckett's heart, blood, breath, world stopped in that moment. He wished t'were her lips, not her pistol, held close to his face, so he could see only her, feel her sweet breath against his cheek. In his mind's eye, he'd lean just a blonde hair closer, melding burning lips to hers and from that point, consummation, slow, torturous, subjugating consummation of his deep, abiding urge to dominate would surely ignite.

He was singularly stunned, as her eyes turned wicked, cold, to learn the love of Turner's life (Pirate's whore!) would, and could, force him to sign his treasured, plundered Letters.

* * *

**Title:** "Final Judgment" (Drabble #33)  
**Characters: **Davy Jones, Bootstrap Bill Turner  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word count:** 100  
**Summary:** One hundred words to describe Davy Jones' attempt to dispatch Bootstrap Bill, his mind wandering, distracted by charming thoughts of retribution, as it were. Where it ends...

* * *

Jones' heart, blood, breath, world stopped in that moment. He had been so close to Bootstrap he could see only him, feel only his starfish-breath against his tentacled cheek. In his mind's eye, he leaned just a rain-streaked hair closer, thrusting burning sword through damned flesh and from that point, consummation… swift, thorough consummation of his deep, ruthless determination to levy final judgment… would surely ignite.

He was singularly stunned to whirl and see his heart, pierced, transfixed to the _Dutchman_'s deck, Jack's eyes wickedly cold, to learn his source of immortal life (Pirate's bargaining chip!) had been fatally plundered.


	34. Impatience

**Title:** "Impatience"  
**Characters: **Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Prompt:** Night  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:**On the day of their wedding, Elizabeth Swann pays a midnight visit to her fiance ...

* * *

It took awhile for his sleep-muzzed brain to recognise the _scratch-scratch _at the smithy's door.

Rubbing his eyes, Will left his comfortable bed in the loft; pulled on breeches; descended; drew back the bolt.

A figure pushed inside; arms wound around his neck.

"Elizabeth! What—?"

A passionate kiss, delivered with breathless enthusiasm and wandering hands, muffled his protests…

"Elizabeth! D'you know what hour 'tis?"

"Midnight. 'Tis our wedding day!" she tugged at his breech-laces.

He caught her wrists. "But not yet wedding _night_…"

She pouted at his refusal. "But—"

His own kiss was hungry, thorough. "_Tonight_, darling…" he breathed. "Promise!"


	35. Night Watch

**Title:** "Night Watch"  
**Characters: **Jack/Pearl  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Night  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Alone at last with his beloved Lady, Jack Sparrow lets the moonlight weave its magic spell...

* * *

The wheel lay compliant under Jack's calloused hands, like a lover sated. The crew had retired for the night, leaving him alone with his Lady…

The silver-tipped waves sparked with reflected moonlight. Gazing up, he was suddenly entranced by the jewelled canopy of stars above, no longer regarding them merely as navigator's aides, but with the heart and eyes of a man smitten. The moon, perched atop the mizzen-mast, shone like a diamond-bright crown, its softening glow dressing his sweet _Pearl_ in a gauzy gown of silvery fairy-light.

She was his Queen of the seas… he, her devoted, besotted King-consort.


	36. Rush

**Title:** "Rush"  
**Characters: **Elizabeth/Jack  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Adrenaline  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** It sings through her veins, and makes her heart pound. What is it that makes Elizabeth Swann come alive?

* * *

The feeling began with a pistol-shot and ended with a call for Parlay: a panic-driven tidal-wave cascading through her body…

Next, 'twas on a black-swathed ship, watching cold moonlight melt flesh from bone: terror-shivery ice-water sweeping through her veins…

Then, fighting beside Will in a gold-brimming cavern: a heady quicksilver rush, sparking every nerve-ending with thrilling exhilaration…

Defending an embattled Pearl, heart drumming wildly in her breast as tentacles lashed…

All paling under the incinerating lava-tide that consumed her as deceiving lips met pirate's liquid-fire mouth, pulsing-hot passion flaring to life even as her Judas-kiss lured him to shackled death…


	37. Code

**Title:** "Code"  
**Characters: **Pintel & Ragetti  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Code  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** As they wait to invade the Governor's mansion, Pintel and Ragetti have yet another adventure in miscommunication...

* * *

"Th' pampered dog's sleepin'…" Ragetti hissed from the shadows where the kidnap-crew hid, awaiting their "opportune moment."

Pintel turned a puzzled scowl to his mate. "Wot?"

"I said…"

"I 'eard ye th' firs' time. But wot's it _mean_?"

Ragetti's surviving eye rolled. "'member… we're s'posed to talk in _code_, so's nobody over'earin'll cotton t'wot we're up to…"

"Well, it's workin', alright… _I _can't understan' a feckin' thing yer sayin'!"

Ragetti nodded toward the Governor's mansion. "Meanin'… th' 'ouse'old's retired for t'night."

"Well, why din't ye jes' _say_ so?"

"Th' _code_…"

"_Hang _th' bloody code! _Light the torches, men!!! Let's go!!!_"


	38. Faith

**Title:** "Faith"  
**Characters: **Elizabeth/Jack  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Faith  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** They were words Jack never expected to hear in his lifetime; can Elizabeth really mean them?

* * *

"…you're a good man."

"All evidence to the contrary." Jack smirked at the girl's naivete. Didn't she understand what he was?

What _she_ was, too, deep down?

_Peas in a pod, luv…_

"Oh, I have faith in you."

He fell silent, searching her face, her tone for traces of irony, or sarcasm. Found none.

Smirk faded into frown as he realised she might actually be _sincere_!

He tried to digest those simple, trusting words… words he'd never heard before, nor ever imagined hearing, in a pirate's lifetime.

And could that tiny lurch in his heart have been his conscience, reawakening?


	39. Grim Horizon

**Title:** "Grim Horizon"  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Sails  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** On the morning of battle, white sails on the horizon spell doom for Jack and the crew of the _Black Pearl_ ...

* * *

"The enemy is here!" Marty cried as the first sail breached the grey-misted horizon. "Let's take 'em!"

A raucous cry rose upon the rosy dawn…

…then died to stunned silence as more ships, more sails materialised from the distant shroud of fog. A veritable sea of white sails filling their vision, blackening hopes, colouring the future in pale shades of doom: harbingers of grim fate, billowing in the early morning breeze with a smug confidence worthy of Lord Beckett himself.

As one, gazes turned, seeking a scapegoat for their impending ruination.

Jack grinned uneasily under the crew's combined glare.

"Parlay?"


	40. Balance

**Title:** "Balance"  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Books (potc100)  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** As Jack Sparrow stands at the gallows, he weighs his good deeds against his bad...

* * *

Rough ropes chafed his wrists as drumbeats counted down the remaining seconds of his life, but nevertheless, Jack Sparrow felt surprisingly calm standing at the gallows, awaiting execution.

The litany of his sins brought sweet memories, and a smile to his lips…

Though not a religious man, Jack hoped, when Saint Peter balanced the heavenly ledger, a pirate's _good _deeds, weighed against bad, would square the accounting:

__

A shipload of slaves, freed…

A governor's daughter, saved…

Men he might have killed, not…

When the final balance was tallied, would there be credit enough on the books to buy a miracle?


	41. Storybook Ending?

**Title:** "Storybook Ending?"  
**Characters: **Will Turner  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Books  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Theirs was a storybook romance, but Will and Elizabeth find out not all endings are happy ones...

* * *

He'd never believed in storybook endings. He learned early that life was harsh, unforgiving.

Will started to think otherwise, the day fate introduced him to a beautiful governor's daughter. As years passed, she came to fill his dreams, and his hopes centred on capturing fair maiden's heart, and hand.

In the twisted way of dark fairytales, he got his wish...

…and then died.

Only to rise, immortal, to hold his love again, the unlikely hero of their story a pirate, heart of gold worn not on his sleeve, but hidden like the bits of shine lost in his knotted hair.


	42. Letting Go

**Title:** "Letting Go"  
**Characters: **James Norrington  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Pride  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Elizabeth has made her choice, but can Norrington let her go?

* * *

_"So this is where your heart truly lies?"_

_"It is."_

James knew, before she said it. _Had _known, when she'd first offered to sell herself into (for her, leastways) a loveless marriage, in order to save the life of a man unworthy of her…

…whose arm she clasped, even now.

He recalled the look in her eyes, then… like a condemned prisoner, facing the gallows.

He'd no choice but to free her to follow her heart, though his own lie in pieces. He wouldn't beg.

A man had his pride, after all.

Cold comfort, when he'd just lost a fiancée…


	43. Guilty Conscience

**Title:** "Guilty Conscience"  
**Characters: **Elizabeth Swann, James Norrington  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Pride  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Elizabeth ponders the consequences of her actions as she and James are reunited in Tortuga.

* * *

"James Norrington. What has the world done to you?"

_What have _I_ done to you?_

She could scarcely believe the ruin lying before her—dirty, dishevelled, reeking of pig filth and cheap liquor, once-crisp white wig bedraggled, soiled—was the same proud man she'd known from childhood. The green eyes staring up at her now in horrified recognition swam with too much rum and tragedy, and too little sleep.

Had her rejection helped drive him to this? Had she, however unwittingly, contributed to his ruination, by kicking out the underpinnings of his indomitable pride?

Her heart broke, to think so…


	44. Drowning

**Title:** "Drowning"  
**Characters: **Elizabeth Swann, Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Black  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Elizabeth faints ... and awakens to a most extraordinary sight.

* * *

The sun beat down, hot and heavy, like waves of heat from a furnace. Her stays pinched horribly, and she couldn't breathe, each sharp, shallow gasp a dagger pricking her lungs. She was dimly aware of a buzzing in her ears that sounded vaguely like a voice…

Commodore Norrington's, she thought…

…then, blackness…

…pressure released. She gasped, rolled over, coughing up seawater as darkness receded…

Another voice, velvet-rich…

__

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore…"

She looked up…

…into eyes, wide and glittering, smudged with kohl…

Breath stopped, heart stilled…

…and she was suddenly drowning again in those deep, black pools.


	45. The One Day

**Title:** "The One Day"  
**Characters: **Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Discover  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** On her One Day with Will, Elizabeth finds there's so little time, and so much to discover...

* * *

They lay wrapped in each other's arms under a midnight-velvet sky, a worn woollen blanket their makeshift marriage bed. Elizabeth curled closer to her husband, fingertips tracing the angry-red scar marring the otherwise perfect skin of Will's chest.

This had been a night of discoveries. He'd taken her apart, put her back together again, reshaped her, reformed her, like one of his swords, with the heat of his hands, the fire of his mouth, the furnace of his body.

She leaned over, kissed him, rapturously, whispering huskily as fingers wandered, "More, please?"

So little time; so much yet to discover…


	46. Shattered

**Title:** "Shattered"  
**Characters: **Elizabeth Swann, Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Shock  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Elation turns to grief as Elizabeth sees her father for the last time.

* * *

Elizabeth's gaze swept the flotilla of little lamp-lit boats… widened with a shock of recognition.

"It's my father! We've made it back!" Her heart soared; she waved, danced, shouted giddily, trying to get his attention.

Jack's subdued voice machete'd through her happy delirium. "Elizabeth!" She turned, grinning broadly. "We're not back." Her joyful expression faltered at the look on his face, in his eyes.

_Sadness._

_Pity._

The import of his words slowly seeped in. If _they_ hadn't returned to the land of the living, then her _father_ must've—

_OHNONONO!!!_

Her heart plummeted back to earth, shattering into a million pieces…


	47. Borrowed Trouble

**Title:** "Borrowed Trouble"  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow/Anamaria  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Borrow  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Jack borrows (future) trouble along with a certain lady's fishing boat...

* * *

Jack quietly dressed, gathered his effects, and left, silently closing the door on the girl sleeping in well-sated slumber inside.

Stealing down the backstairs of the _Faithful Bride_, he stealthily made his way to the docks, where the tethered _Jolly Mon _bobbed upon the water.

His conscience twinged, thinking of Anamaria waking alone in that rented room, finding him… and her treasured fishing boat… gone. But he quashed the guilt. After all, he wasn't _stealing _(scratch that… _commandeering_) her boat. Merely _borrowing _it, for a worthy cause.

Ana would understand.

If not, then perhaps all he was borrowing was trouble…


	48. StormTide

**Title:** "Storm-Tide"  
**Characters: **Tia Dalma/Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** PG13/Soft R  
**Prompt:** Borrow  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Tia Dalma finds that sometimes there are advantages to being trapped in a human body...

* * *

Most days, she hated being trapped in a single form, bound to living flesh rather than free-flowing water, unable to be one with the element she was born to rule…

However, there were times, like this, when earthly flesh offered its own compensation— in the salt-sea taste of sweat-slick skin under her mouth, gliding, undulating against her borrowed body like a ship riding her swells, ploughing her depths, carrying her on a storm-tide of desire, shattering her like waves against rocky shores…

Hot breath warmed her lips like a tropical breeze, as kohl and gold swam before her all-too-human eyes…


	49. Dreaming

**Title:** "Dreaming"  
**Characters: **Elizabeth Swann  
**Rating:** PG13/Soft R  
**Prompt:** Pillow  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Sleeping in Captain Jack Sparrow's bed leads to some ... interesting dreams for Elizabeth Swann...

* * *

Elizabeth slipped beneath the covers, thinking how kind Jack was to lend her his bunk until they reached Isle Cruces!

With a hedonistic sigh, she allowed her head to sink into the brocaded pillow. A scent wafted around her: a heady potpourri of sweat, rum, and male muskiness…

_Jack's scent…_

Closing her eyes, her arms slipped around the pillow, hugging it tightly as she surrendered to sweet, sinful dreams…

_Sun-bronzed skin, warm against hers…_

_Hot wicked mouth, slanting across her own…_

_Clever rogue's fingers, exploring her most secret places…_

_Then, complete delicious ravishment…_

She awakened moaning, trembling, frantic for consummation…


	50. Adrift

**Title:** "Adrift"  
**Characters: **Weatherby Swann  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Haunt  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Adrift on eternity's sea, Weatherby Swann's last memories haunt him...

* * *

His final memories—

__

Pain, knifing through his heart…

Mercer's serpentine eyes, razor-sharp, glittering with cold moonlight…

Falling...

Icy-wet darkness, closing around him…

Then… nothing…

Until a well-loved voice filtered through his fog-drift consciousness…

__

"Father…!"

He looked up, saw her… wild-eyed, bedraggled, but beautiful, peering down over the rail of that bedamned black ship...

"Elizabeth…" he said, bewildered. _Impossible! How can she be here? Unless… _

_Oh, Dear Lord, please… not her, too!_

"Are you dead?"

"No…"

Haunted eyes brimmed with relief, sadness, regret, _love _as they regarded his daughter for what he feared was the last time.

"I think _I_ am…"


	51. Falling

**Title:** "Falling"  
**Characters: **Elizabeth Swann  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Fall  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary: **Elizabeth dreams of falling into one man's arms, but wakens in another's...

* * *

That night, she dreamt of falling… hurtling through space, naught but empty air 'twixt herself and watery oblivion…

Then, strong arms, catching her, snatching her from Death's clutches. Pulling her against a lean, tanned chest, cradling her close.

__

"Hold on!"

And then she was soaring, flying, rising above death and danger. She clung to her saviour, trusting him, knowing she was safe in his arms.

__

"It's all right, luv. I won't let you fall…"

She woke to the light of a dying fire— naked, sore, sand clinging to unaccustomed places.

__

Jack…?

Arms embraced her…

But they were only her husband's.


	52. Death Comes Calling

**Title:** "Death Comes Calling"  
**Characters: **Weatherby Swann  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Dead  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Weatherby Swann must deliver devastating news to his daughter...

* * *

Weatherby Swann hesitated outside his daughter's door. This was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever had to do…

Or, perhaps, _second _hardest…

The rain's ghostly fingers tapped mockingly against the hall window— the same cursed rain that had delayed the doctor's coach, mired in the mud-pit roads leading to the Swann country estate.

The doctor arrived…

But thief-in-the-night Death had already come calling, stealing two precious souls…

Weatherby's wife… and stillborn son…

And now he had to tell a five-year-old her mother was dead.

Closing tear-scalded eyes, he drew trembling breath, and rapped softly on the door…

"Elizabeth…?"


	53. The Gift

**Title:** "The Gift"  
**Characters: **Young Elizabeth Swann, Young Will Turner  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Sack  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**A/N:** This drabble might be considered to be a "prequel" to one of my earlier ones **"Skirmish"**, and explains how the youngsters got the play swords they were using in that drabble.  
**Summary:** It's Elizabeth's 13th birthday, and Will has a very special gift for her...

* * *

The tapping started moments after returning to her room, having bid farewell to departing guests, and goodnight to Father.

Elizabeth knew who it was— the only person it _could_ be, scaling the trellis...

She unlatched the window. "Will!"

Tossing a canvas sack inside, he climbed in. "How was the party?"

"Nice, but boring. And thirteen feels no different than twelve." She eyed the sack. "What's that?"

He grinned, shyly. "Your present."

She pounced, then squealed in delight, lifting a matched pair of wooden swords. "You made these?"

"Yes."

Her eyes shone, and his heart melted. "They're the best gift, ever!"


	54. Charming Rogue

**Title:** "Charming Rogue"  
**Characters: **Giselle, Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Charming  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Giselle makes the acquaintance of a handsome, golden-toothed pirate captain...

* * *

Giselle leaned against the Bride's bar, surveying the potential clientele. It looked to be slim pickings indeed tonight; the likelihood of securing meal and bed, equally slim.

"'Scuse me, darlin'," a velvet-deep voice interrupted her bleak thoughts. "If you're favourably disposed, and available, I would beg to secure services for the night..."

She turned to see the most charming rogue she'd seen in many a day. _Handsome._ Her sharp eyes wandered appreciatively... fixed on the purse dangling heavily from his belt. _And well-endowed._

"If you've the coin, I've the time."

He bowed, doffing tricorne, grinning gold. "Then lead on, m'lady!"


	55. Fair Exchange?

**Title:** "Fair Exchange?"  
**Characters: **Giselle, Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Prompt:** One of a Kind  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**A/N:** Continuing the Jack/Giselle theme of last week's drabble ... one can assume this takes place some months after **"Charming Rogue"**...  
**Summary:** Jack Sparrow barters for a night with the lovely Giselle...

* * *

"I don't know, Jack," Giselle pouted. "I know you're skint, but…"

Jack's face fell, then brightened. "Me pocket may be bereft of _coin_, darlin'—" He held up a finger. "But…"

Dipping into said pocket, he withdrew an object that glittered goldenly in the candlelight. "A rare item, luv… one-of-a-kind, I'm told!"

He slid the ring onto her slim finger, staring deeply into her eyes…

* * * * *

After, Jack lay in her bed, wearing nothing but a sated smile. She squinted at her hand.

"If it's genuine, Jack, why's my finger gone green?"

He grinned, slow, sly. "Never said _genuine_, luv. Only _one-of-a-kind_!"


	56. Jack Sparrow, By the Numbers

**Title:** "Jack Sparrow, by the Numbers"  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Number  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Numbers always seem to have had significance in Jack's life...

* * *

Fateful life, defined by numbers:

Two-hundred-odd souls freed, costing dearly…

One brand, birthing pirate from seared flesh…

Thirteen years in _Pearl_'s arms, hell-born bargain…

Two served, before mutiny…

Ten years, drifting lost without his Dark Lady…

A single bullet fired, vengeance satisfied…

Debt's clock, inexorably ticking down to zero…

Three days' grace, to deliver ninety-nine souls…

One kiss…

The Locker's countless days, interrupted…

Nine "pieces-of-eight" paid by nine lords, a king elected, war declared…

Three lives, hanging in the balance, as a broken sword descends…

Fate's wheel, spinning back to the beginning:

One pirate, in a leaky boat…

Seeking infinity.


	57. Rain and Tears

**Title:** "Rain and Tears"  
**Characters: **Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Bride  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Elizabeth finds both her weddings to Will have something in common...

* * *

Two weddings, different as chalk and cheese, yet with a common thread.

Rain…

…and tears.

One, a princess' dream, a fairy-tale confection of spun sugar, melting in a Jamaican downpour as the bride wept, and the bridegroom arrived in chains…

The other, two warriors battling for survival on a tilting, slippery deck, Calypso's liquid fury beating down upon them, clashing steel providing both ring and bridal-bells as drowning, rain-soaked kisses sealed the accord…

…two-thousand heartbeats later, husband lay dying in a pool of blood, showered by his new wife's desperate, grief-stricken tears…

Lovers, joined by Fate, torn asunder by Destiny…


	58. Resurrected

**Title:** "Resurrected"  
**Characters: **Young Will Turner  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** List  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Young Will Turner is certain he's died, until he wakes to find an angel watching over him...

* * *

He recalled fire…

Fire, and a great percussive sound like a clap of thunder, only a hundred times louder, a hundred times more fierce…

The deck listing dangerously under his feet…

Falling through air thick with woodsmoke and the smell of gunpowder…

Plunging into freezing-wet darkness, numbing cold threading through his limbs…

Bursting free from the sea's womb to blessed, breathable air…

…and a mad artist's version of Hell, swaths of crimson and soot-black painting the pallid sky...

Splintered wood under his scrabbling fingers…

Then, nothing…

Until an angel's feather-wing touch and sweet smile brought him, gasping, back to life.


	59. Final Journey

**Title:** "Final Journey"  
**Characters: **Will Turner, Bootstrap Bill Turner, Davy Jones  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Old Acquaintance  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** The Ferryman stops to pick up one last soul...

* * *

The new captain of the _Flying Dutchman _looked up as his First Mate approached the helm.

"All souls collected and settling in," Bootstrap reported.

"Beckett and Mercer?"

"Sharing the brig."

The Ferryman smiled. "Perfect. One last stop, and we'll be on our way. Mister Turner, prepare to receive our final passenger…"

* * * * *

When Bootstrap next joined him, a man accompanied him: lanky-limbed, long greying hair framing a careworn, weather-beaten face, fierce blue eyes gentled by newly-regained humanity.

"Welcome aboard, Captain Jones. Your journey's ended. Peace awaits."

As two men, murderer to one another, clasped hands, a former monster wept grateful tears.


	60. New Recruit

**Title:** "New Recruit"  
**Characters: **Joshamee Gibbs, Jack Sparrow (off-camera)  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Navy  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** One side of a conversation overheard at the Faithful Bride in Tortuga ...

* * *

I hear ye be recruitin' fer a crew, Cap'n…

Qualifications? Aye-aye, sir, I've got sailin' experience. Fair sword-arm. Good with firearms.

No, not pirate, as such. But I served nigh on four years as deckhand fer the Navy…

Why'd I leave? Well… that be a long story…

Short version? Let's just say the Navy and I had a bit of a fallin' out over a matter of rum, sir.

Aye… rum.

Ye got that right, Cap'n! Mother's milk! Nectar of the gods, it be…

Me name? Gibbs, sir. Joshamee Gibbs…

First Mate?! Why, thank'ee, Cap'n Sparrow!

Aye!!! Cheers!!!


	61. Power

**Title:** "Power"  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Braggart  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** A boastful Jack finds out just who wields the power...

* * *

"…the vote comes 'round t'me, an' I says 'Elizabeth Swann'… and that's how _I_ gave the Brethren Court their first king in a century!"

"Ooh!" coos Giselle, upon his port-side knee.

"Fancy that!" Scarlett quips, starboard. "Jack Sparrow… _kingmaker_!"

He grins, puffing peacock-proud. "Aye! The man behind the woman, the power behind the throne, the—!"

"_Captain Sparrow_… a word, please?" An imperious summons, cold, clipped.

He flinches, stands, forcing doxies to abandon ship. "Apologies, ladies. M'liege beckons!"

Once outside, she whirls, gaze hot.

"Lizzie, I—"

Hotter mouth, taking his, plundering mercilessly, endlessly...

"Now... _whose_ power?" she whispers.

_"Yours…"_


	62. Resurrection

**Title:** "Resurrection"  
**Characters: **Hector Barbossa, Tia Dalma  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Prompt:** Relief  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Barbossa discovers that death may not be as permanent as he thought...

* * *

Death is a concept near impossible for man to grasp. Though it's inescapable fact the day _must _come when eyes close for the final time, the human mind finds it frighteningly inconceivable to imagine _never _waking—life's spark, winking out, never to be rekindled.

So it was with overwhelming relief that Hector Barbossa found himself awaking from long, dreamless sleep, cold stiff limbs thawing, returning to supple life, lungs swelling sweetly, breathing in the rich scent of herbs and hot candlewax…

And the feel of a feminine hand, stroking warming flesh…

"Rise, Captain Bar-bo-sa. De goddess Calypso has need of you…"


	63. Carnage

**Title:** "Carnage"  
**Characters: **Weatherby Swann  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Prompt:** Handkerchief  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Weatherby Swann witnesses the aftermath of Jones' latest attack...

* * *

The longboat glided through the debris field toward the _Dutchman_, ruined ships blazing like Viking funeral pyres all around them— the aftermath of Jones' latest attack, a veritable orgy of carnage.

Weatherby Swann clutched the boat's edge, fighting nausea, pressing perfumed handkerchief to nose and mouth, attempting to mask the stench of burning timbers and bodies already putrefying in the warm Caribbean waters. Beside him, deceptively quiescent Mercer exuded malevolence; Weatherby's skin fair prickled with it.

He sensed, with dreadful certainty, that his own days were numbered, and prayed that, wherever she was, Elizabeth was safe, untouched by this madness…


	64. Last Straw

**Title:** "Last Straw"  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow, Hector Barbossa, crew of the _Black Pearl_  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Pun  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Read on, and discover the _real_ reason for the mutiny... ;-)

* * *

"…two attacked at once— twin assassins named Wong. Formidable opponents, but neither could make a right-handed defence to save their lives! Cleverly exploitin' that weakness, I quickly dispatch 'em…"

"Blimey!" exclaimed Pintel.

"Phenomenal!" Ragetti gushed.

"Bollocks!" Barbossa sneered.

Jack's moustache quirked. "Come, Hector! Surely you've heard… two Wongs can't make a right!"

Bootstrap winced; the crew groaned; Barbossa glared, murderously.

* * * * *

The crew's jeering farewells faded as the _Pearl _sailed off...

Emerging from the surf, shaking water from the pistol they'd chucked at him after tossing him into the sea, Jack plopped onto the sand, frowning.

"Was it somethin' I said?"


	65. Three Kisses

**Title:** "Three Kisses"  
**Characters: **Will Turner, Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann  
**Rating:** PG13/mild R (for implied OT3)  
**Prompt:** Mine  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**A/N:** Posted in (belated) honour of Valentine's Day...  
**Summary:** Three lives intertwined, bonded by love, joined by kisses...

_

* * *

_

_"Just kiss…!"_

Lips meet desperately in the rain. He remembers the first time he kissed her on a long-ago parapet... later, agonising at seeing her mouth sealed to Jack's…

She's his now... forever!

__

Mine!

* * * * *

__

"Hold on…!"

Soaring above the storm, she clings to his chest. Memories of betrayal fade as he recalls the sweet, hot taste of her kiss… his possessive exultation when her mouth first covered his:

____

__

Mine!

_* * * * *_

_"I love you... both..."_

She wakes, nestled in warmth and safety, remembering kisses. Stretching sleepily, she presses smiling lips to Will's cool shoulder, reaches back to stroke Jack's warm flank…

__

__

__

__

Mine!


	66. Cannibals' Feast

**Title:** "Cannibals' Feast"  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** PG13/soft R (implied cannibalism)  
**Prompt:** Ash  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** It's the Pelegostos' dinner hour, and Jack Sparrow decides to skip the entree...

* * *

Drumbeats heralded the Pelegostos' nightly repast. Fresh meat turned on the cooking-spit; despite horrific revulsion, Jack's protein-starved body— fed these past weeks, by choice, solely on local vegetation— responded with hunger. Bodily demands notwithstanding, he would _not _partake.

Saliva dried to ash on his tongue as he remembered the bright-eyed youth recruited on their latest visit to Tortuga. Wholly inept as a sailor, young Tom proved a wonder in the galley, and the _Pearl_'s crew had benefited— and fattened— from his culinary skills.

Now, the cook's assistant would nourish one last time…

And Jack Sparrow mourned yet another crewman, lost…


	67. To the Slaughter

**Title:** "To the Slaughter"  
**Characters: **The Young Boy on the Scaffold  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Prompt:** Lamb  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** The noose cares not about guilt or innocence. All hang equally.

* * *

Rank upon rank they filed, like lambs to the slaughter, eyes and spirits dulled by endless days packed like cattle in barren, squalid cells, watching the sacred light of justice smothered, along with any hope of plea, appeal or reprieve.

The littlest lamb ascended, took his place. He cast gamin eyes up at the noose dangling far above his head; found himself hoist atop a barrel.

Drums and droning voice faded as he fingered his treasured coin, thinking of the man with tangled, bangled locks— his Da, Mum had claimed— who'd left him naught but pirate gold…

And a song…


	68. First

**Title:** "First"  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Prompt:** First  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary: **She wasn't Jack's first, by any means... except perhaps in the most important way...

* * *

She wasn't his first, by any means…

She wasn't the first lass he'd kissed, the first he'd saved, nor even his first virginal Governor's daughter (truth be told)…

She wasn't the first who'd tried to kill him (though she _was _the first who'd succeeded), nor the first woman whose lovely throat he'd passionately wanted to wring…

Not the first to drive him near-mad with want, to plague his dreams, to make him hard as bloody hell with only a corner-tipped smile, a hot-eyed glance…

But she _was _the first he'd fallen in love with…

The first he'd die for…

And did.


	69. Bitter Libations

**Title:** "Bitter Libations"  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Libation  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary: **A stunning revelation has Jack mourning what might have been, and seeking the solace of rum...

* * *

Rum! Jack needed more rum…

His head spun already, but that was good. Well-ordered thoughts were not welcome, at present. Clarity only brought pain…

Damn Barbossa! For performing the deed. Worse, for taking pleasure, on the heels of giddy victory, in imparting the "happy news", shattering hopes Jack hadn't even known he'd harboured.

__

Lizzie… Married!

Another swig… the sweet, familiar burn. Perhaps, if he imbibed enough, he could forget…

__

The pirate fire in her eyes…

__

Her, pressing against him…

That impertinent mouth, plundering his…

Raising his bottle, he drank another, solitary libation to the bride…

And mourned his loss…


	70. Desperate Measures

**Title:** "Desperate Measures"  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Prompt(s):** Market, Hesitate, Release, and Shy  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**A/N:** From the "Killing Two (or Three, or Four) Birds With One Stone" department ... one drabble to catch up on a quartet of recently-missed (and current) prompts... ;-)  
**Summary: **One desperate pirate captain and one angry, waterlogged maiden make for a quite interesting lesson in tactics, and personal chemistry...

* * *

The girl filled his arms most delightfully. Jack grinned crookedly as she wriggled against him, fastening his belt with an unnecessarily vicious tug that stole his breath for a moment.

"Easy on the goods, darlin'," he gasped, short of wind, but _elongating_ elsewhere...

"You're despicable!" she hissed, glaring daggers. No shy, hesitating young miss, she— not with that fire in her eyes, the challenging set of her jaw. Fearless. Defiant.

__

Desirable…

T'was a shame to release her. But circumstances demanded…

He'd been in the market for a ship, after all, not a woman…

Pity, that… for now he wanted _both_.


	71. Elizabeth, Unbound

**Title:** "Elizabeth, Unbound"  
**Characters: **Elizabeth Swann/Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Poetry  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**A/N:** Let me say, upfront, that I am NOT a poet (which, I'm afraid, will become painfully obvious once one reads this offering. ;-) But, to my credit, I DID manage to make it rhyme (sort of!), as well as fit the 100-word drabble format, so ... Yay, me (I guess)! :-D  
**Summary: **Another revisiting of the fall/rescue/wharf scene, from Elizabeth's POV, rendered in verse.

* * *

Released, I breathe, and I'm reborn.  
My life, cleav'd like my corset, torn  
Asunder, undone, left in strands,  
Plundered by a pirate's hands.

Rough 'gainst my own the brush of skin,  
Damp hair windblown, eyes black as sin  
Stare down at me, and suddenly  
I'm drowning in that ebon sea.

Who knew a fall could make one soar,  
Collapse a wall, fling wide a door?  
New paths unfold, new tales untold  
All promised with a flash of gold.

A Sparrow sings a piper's tune  
My heart, untamed, must follow.  
On freedom's wings I'll chase the moon  
And chart unnamed tomorrows.


	72. By Hook

**Title:** "By Hook..."  
**Characters: **Cutler Beckett  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Hook  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Cutler Beckett contemplates the fine art of manipulation...

* * *

In Cutler Beckett's experience, _anyone_ could be bought. It was merely a matter of striking the right price, determining the perfect lure with which to bait the hook…

For Weatherby Swann… _and _young Turner… that bait was the winsome Miss Swann. A threat to her life, a fragile (and quite futile) hope of buying her freedom, her safety, and they dangled like marionettes from his fingertips, eager to do his bidding…

Sparrow, now, was a challenge. The Letters wouldn't suffice. T'would matter not, though, once the Heart was his.

Jack _would _bend to his will.

By hook, or by crook.


	73. Reality Check

**Title:** "Reality Check"  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Spice  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** A slightly cracky leap to the future to look in on a modern-day, post-Fountain of Youth Jack & Elizabeth...

* * *

Elizabeth's laughter drew Jack's attention. Sipping his _Agua de Vida _cocktail, he studied her face, ethereally beautiful in the computer screen's glow.

"Somethin' tickle yer fancy, luv?"

"What these ladies write about you, Jack! Such claptrap!"

He approached, squinting over her shoulder. "Well, they've got us in bed together again." He smirked. "That sounds 'bout right!" Fingers, then lips brushed her neck.

"But, here— _'He smelled of the sea and exotic spices…_'! Utter rot! You never smelled of _anything_ but rummy, unwashed pirate!"

He pouted, moustaches drooping.

"Luckily…" Turning, she kissed him, hungrily. "I happen to _adore _rummy, unwashed pirate!"


	74. Befogged

**Title:** "Befogged"  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Prompt:** Cloud  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** The Kiss, and how it affected Jack...

_

* * *

"I always knew you were a good man…"_

When her mouth fastened to his, his senses exploded, the shockwave rocking him to his core…

As the kiss went on… and on… everything faded until he was aware _only _of _this _woman, _this _moment— and a hard, raging need that demanded satiation. As she urged him astern, all he could do was move where she impelled him, and kiss back…

A faint inner voice penetrated his befogged mind, telling him he should be running…

_Away_ from something…?

…_to _something…?

…or some_one_…?

The clouds lifted with the thunderclap snap of shackles closing…


	75. Last Night

**Title:** "Last Night"  
**Characters: **Elizabeth Swann/Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Win or Lose  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** The night before the battle, Elizabeth turns to Jack for one last taste of Life...

* * *

Elizabeth walked the streets and corridors of Shipwreck— too anxious to sleep, too intent on relishing what might well be the last night of her life.

Whatever happened tomorrow— win, or lose— things had changed, forever. She'd already lost Father, James, Will's trust and affections, her former life and home— nearly everything she'd pinned her hopes, her future happiness, on.

Oddly, she was prepared to die.

But not to lead others to their deaths. She _would _fight, if only for them.

An arm encircled her waist.

"Troubled, luv?"

She kissed him, fiercely.

He responded, hungrily.

Tonight, at least… she'd _live_…


	76. Doldrums

**Title:** "Doldrums"  
**Characters: **Elizabeth Swann, Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Doldrums  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Elizabeth's world stopped turning when her father died...

_

* * *

If we cannot escape these doldrums before night, I fear we will sail on trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds… forever._

Elizabeth sat on the quarterdeck stairs, lost in her own personal doldrums of grief: too tired to move, too numb to feel, too heartsick to care what happened to her… to _anyone_…

Father was dead. That was her only reality, at present. Everything else faded to insignificance…

Until a flurry of motion caught her eye, set her world turning again: maelstrom Jack, haring across the deck, drawing the crew one by one into his frenzied wake…


	77. Well Mated

**Title:** "Well-Mated"  
**Characters: **The footwear of Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann and Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** PG13 (implied post-CotBP OT3)  
**Prompt:** Shoe  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Three pairs of shoes, and what they reveal about their owners...

* * *

One could tell much from a person's shoes…

The first pair: worn brown leather with a large silver buckle. A simple shoe. A tradesman's shoe.

__

A blacksmith's shoe.

The next pair: a high-heeled slipper of finest silk brocade with pink satin ribbon-ties. A dainty shoe. An expensive shoe.

__

A high-born lady's shoe.

The last pair: knee-high bucket-boots with a sturdy sole and slightly stacked heel, soft suede weathered and stained with sea-salt. A seafarer's shoe. An adventurer's shoe.

__

A pirate's shoe.

Lined up now, beside the Captain's bunk of the _Black Pearl_, a study in contrasts, yet perfectly matched.

Well-mated.


	78. Other Treasure

**Title:** "Other Treasure"  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt(s):** Aztec Gold and Other  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Watching Elizabeth dance in the firelight, Jack comes to realise that not all treasure is silver and gold...

* * *

Like any pirate, Jack Sparrow was obsessed with treasure. Even as he pursued, plundered one trove, he was already pondering, plotting, planning how to procure more.

But, knowing not all treasure was silver and gold, he sought riches in _other_ places as well…

In the diamond glint of a wench's eye…

In the golden depths of the rum-bottle…

And, now, in the shimmering woman-child capering on the sand beneath a silver-coin moon, transformed by rum and firelight's gilded kiss into a bejewelled goddess of bronze and topaz and pearl…

Treasure, he reckoned, appreciatively, worth her weight in Aztec gold…


	79. The Choice

**Title:** "The Choice"  
**Characters: **Elizabeth Swann, Weatherby Swann  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Protest  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Elizabeth pleads Jack's case before the hanging...

* * *

"I _strongly_ protest, Father! The man saved my _life_…!"

"He's a _pirate_, Elizabeth! What would you have me do?"

She huffed, hands flailing in frustration. "Why… pardon him, of course!"

Weatherby sighed, wearily. "I've already freed Turner, against the law _and_ my better judgment, because I know what he is to you. Now Sparrow too? You ask too much, m'dear! I simply _must_ draw the line!"

"But—!"

His face became stone. "Force my hand, Daughter, and I _swear_ I'll rescind that pardon!"

Elizabeth blanched, going utterly still.

"The boy, or the pirate. Your decision. You can't have both.

"Now… choose!"


	80. Pricking Vanity

**Title:** "Pricking Vanity"  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** PG13/Soft R (for one vulgar word)  
**Prompt(s):** Patriot and Bubble  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Pursued yet again by Norrington, Jack begins to tire of the game...

* * *

The _Pearl_'s sails caught the wind, once more leaving the _Dauntless _a receding speck on the aft horizon.

Jack smirked. As tiresome as this obsessive cat-and-mouse pursuit was becoming, he did rather enjoy tweaking Norrington's patrician nose, even from a distance.

One couldn't fault the Commodore's sense of Patriotism, his devotion to Duty. What rankled was the Navy-man's little bubble of priggish arrogance; such vainglory simply cried out to be punctured by an expert needler. The man, in Jack's considered opinion, was a pompous self-righteous Prick, and Sparrow felt not a prick of conscience about pricking his nemesis' over-inflated vanity.


	81. Full Circle

**Title:** "Full-Circle"  
**Characters: **Will Turner  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Dive  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary: **Will is taken down into the maelstrom with the _Dutchman_...

* * *

As the maelstrom swallowed the _Dutchman_, Will reawakened with a strangled gasp, breathing seawater, yet not drowning. The dive's force and angle should have peeled him off into swirling cold blackness, but he rode the ship down as though part of it.

Recent memories swam with old, eerily similar, and for a disorientated moment he couldn't recall if he was twelve or twenty-two: blood, destruction, deck-boards against his back, numbing wet coldness, Elizabeth hovering over him, smiling… or was it weeping?

His heart, which should've been bursting from his chest, lay strangely still, silent.

Borrowed time, come full-circle, now reclaimed…


	82. Quarterdeck

**Title:** "Quarterdeck"  
**Characters: **Pintel & Ragetti, Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Quarter  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Pintel & Ragetti discuss the origin of the word "Quarterdeck"...

* * *

"Why's it called a quar'erdeck, ya s'pose?" Ragetti lounged against the capstan, rum-bottle perched on one bony knee.

Pintel followed Ragetti's one-eyed gaze to where Cotton manned the helm, having just relieved Jack after two days of rough seas, and little rest.

"'Cuz it takes up a quar'er o' the ship!"

Ragetti pondered. "Naw. More like, 'cuz it's above the Cap'n's quar'ers."

Pintel scowled, "Izzat so…?"

Before their ensuing argument could escalate to blows, a sleep-roughened voice growled:

"If you two don't _shut it_, you'll quarter in the brig tonight… 'less you fancy _swimmin' _to Tortuga! _Savvy_?"

_Gulp! _ "Aye-aye, Cap'n!"


	83. Black Death

**Title:** "Black Death"  
**Characters: **Cutler Beckett, Mercer  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Black  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Cutler Beckett finds his clerk Mercer disturbing, but useful...

* * *

Mercer.

Something about the man made Cutler's skin crawl. Flinty eyes glittering coldly in his pockmarked face, black suit his carapace, he skittered around the fringes of society like a dung-beetle, entirely in his element among the offal of humanity, yet strangely above it. An insolent, odious, unsettling man, but eminently useful (and well-paid) for doing things that _must _be done… the kind of things Lord Beckett deigned not to sully his own soft, lily-white hands with.

As if the very thought had conjured him, Mercer appeared, pupils sparking blood-red in the firelight.

"Swann?"

"Dispatched, M'lord."

Beckett smiled, razor-sharp. "Excellent!"


	84. Bondage

**Title:** "Bondage"  
**Characters: **Elizabeth Swann  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Slave  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Elizabeth's thoughts as she's laced into her corset...

* * *

Whoever coined the phrase 'slave of fashion', Elizabeth mused, must've been a woman. Surely one with the peculiar bondage of stays firmly in mind.

She stood like a victim of Torquemada's rack, gasping as the very breath was forced from her body, inner organs shifted, compressed under the increasing pressure, ribs creaking painfully, threatening to crack with every relentless pull of the laces.

Father's gift of dress— and choice of prospective husband— conspired to constrain her every bit as much as the stiffened linen-and-whalebone cage tightening about her, binding her, forcing her spine ramrod-straight, robbing her of movement…

…of _freedom_.


	85. Practise Makes Perfect

**Title:** "Practise Makes Perfect"  
**Characters: **Pre-CotBP Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner, Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** PG13/Soft R (mild suggestiveness)  
**Prompt:** Practice  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Elizabeth, Will, and Jack each practise essential skills...

* * *

Elizabeth squinted in the candlelight, plying her sewing-needle with painstaking precision. Girls were expected to perfect skills necessary for running their future husband's household, but she practised with only one purpose in mind: sewing up Will's heart…

#####

Will hefted the throwing-hatchet, eyeing the man-shaped, battle-scarred target gracing the smithy's garden wall. Each night he practised, perfecting his technique, preparing for the day he'd meet a pirate…

#####

Jack palmed himself, ogling the pretty wench sprawled across the bed. An expert lover, skills perfected through prolific practise, months asea had nevertheless rendered him eager as a callow bridegroom on his wedding night…


	86. Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

**Title:** "Desperate Times, Desperate Measures"  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Idea  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Elizabeth's presence at the Brethren Court inspires Jack...

* * *

Jack was frustrated. Swaying the Brethren Court to his side— or, rather, against Barbossa's— was proving a Sisyphean task. Various tactics, from persuasion to confusion, had failed, and it looked all but certain his old adversary would get his way in freeing Calypso.

Add to that the distinct distraction of Miss Swann…

It seemed every time she came back into his life, she'd transformed herself: from pampered lady, to cabin boy, to seductress, to pirate-in-training, and now to Pirate Lord.

A quite magnificent Lord at that… bloody regal-looking, in fact!

Inspiration struck, birthing an idea…

"I call for a vote!"


	87. A Stirring on the Breeze

**Title:** "A Stirring on the Breeze"  
**Characters: **Will Turner, "Bootstrap" Bill Turner  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Bread  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Bootstrap reminisces about Will's mother...

* * *

One benefit to serving together on the _Flying Dutchman_ was the chance for father and son to get reacquainted, exchanging stories of lives lived separately.

One night, Bill blurted, out of the blue, "Bread."

Will turned, quirked a querying brow.

"Whenever I recall the day I met your mother, I think of freshly-baked bread." Bootstrap smiled, wistfully. "Was an honest sailor then, new in port. T'was the aroma attracted me, then the lass— prettiest I'd seen— leanin' out the bake-house window."

Bill's eyes saddened. "Sometimes, deliverin' souls, I catch a whiff of it— of _her_— on the breeze. And remember."


	88. The Pirate Way

**Title:** "The Pirate Way"  
**Characters: **Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** PG13/Soft R (hint of OT3)  
**Prompt:** Competition  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**A/N: **This might be considered a bit of a prequel to one of my previous drabbles, "Three Kisses"...  
**Summary:** Elizabeth comes up with a unique way to calm troubled seas between Will and Jack...

* * *

_"You seduced my wife!"_

"Did not!"

"Then why's she in your bed?"

Elizabeth, rudely awakened, opened the cabin door, yanked them inside. "What in bloody hell's going on?"

Will glared at Jack. "That's what _I'd_ like to know!"

Pirate and Ferryman squared off: dogs defending the same bone.

"What am I? Some trinket to be fought over? You needn't _compete _for my heart. You _both _have it already!"

"You can't love us _both_…"

"Really?" She smiled, teasingly. "A prize taken is shared by all. Isn't that the pirate way? Now, gentlemen..." She let the robe fall. "Have we an accord?"


	89. A Blessing in Disguise

**Title:** "A Blessing in Disguise"  
**Characters: **Joshamee Gibbs, Will Turner  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Prompt(s):** Pants and Blessing  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Bootstrap and Will welcome a new passenger to the _Flying Dutchman_...

* * *

"One night Her Piratical Highness and the Cap'n had a bit of a… misunderstandin', an' she tosses him out o' the cabin— he without a stitch, she threatenin' to keel-haul anyone lendin' 'im so much as a pair o' pants. So Jack, bein' Jack, takes the wheel, like nothin's amiss, wearin' naught but skin an' ink…"

Bootstrap, laughing, brought him before the Captain.

"Welcome aboard, Mister Gibbs."

"Pleased to serve, Cap'n Turner!"

Gibbs loved nothing more than spinning yarns. Now, death's Ferryman had blessed him with one-hundred years to tell them and, with every new voyage, fresh ears to listen.


	90. Hair of the Dog

**Title:** "Hair of the Dog"  
**Characters: **Elizabeth Swann, Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Early  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Elizabeth comments on Jack's rum use...

* * *

Elizabeth rose with the sun. True to his word, there'd been no dress in Jack's cabin, and last night there'd been, mercifully, no Jack in evidence as well, and she'd slept unmolested in the borrowed comfort of the captain's bed.

Dressing, she went out on deck. Jack stood at the helm, one hand on the wheel, the other lifting a bottle to his lips...

"A little early in the day for that, isn't it?"

He flashed a cocky, crooked grin. "Hair of the dog, darlin'!"

She sniffed the air delicately, nose scrunching. "Well, I suppose that explains the beastly smell!"


	91. Thankless Job

**Title:** "Thankless Job"  
**Characters: **Cutler Beckett  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Prompt(s):** Thanks  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** To Cutler Beckett, hanging pirates is a thankless job...

* * *

The sound of the lever-pull, trapdoors falling open, ropes snapping taut became just another background noise to Beckett, like waves lapping the shore, a clock ticking upon the wall.

Doing what _must _be done was, truly, a thankless job. But gratitude was not his objective. The message _had _to be conveyed, in no uncertain terms, that association with pirates, no matter how nebulous, would _not _be tolerated. He wanted _all _pirates desperate, knowing they were friendless… isolated…

_Vulnerable_…

The subtle change struck him moments before the voice cut in:

"Lord Beckett! They've started to _sing_, sir…!"

He smirked, triumphantly. "Finally!"


	92. Destination, Tortuga

**Title:** "Destination, Tortuga..."  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow, the _Black Pearl_  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Blind  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** With Jones' 99 souls to collect, Jack and the Pearl head to Tortuga...

* * *

The _Pearl _frisked under Jack's newly-Spotless hand, sails engorged by storm-winds that drove her like a bat out of hell. Three days, ninety-nine souls: a near-insurmountable task. At their current pace, they'd make Tortuga in record time.

Jack's conscience _did _twinge about Will. Tricking him had been _too _easy, blinded as he was by love for his dolly belle.

_Elizabeth_…

Her name conjured sweet memory:

_…pressed heart-to-heart in a shackled embrace, intimate as lovers, her flashing eyes presaging deeper passions yet untapped…_

Couldn't blame the whelp for being smitten. But Jack was too smart to let love be _his _downfall…


	93. What If?

**Title:** "What If...?"  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Hector Barbossa  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Fault  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** The unexpected happens when Will drops the coins into the Aztec chest...

_

* * *

BANG!_

Barbossa smirked at Jack. "Ten years ye carry that pistol, now ye waste yer shot."

"He didn't waste it."

Barbossa spun in time to see Will, blood-stained dagger in one hand, unfurl his clenched fist, dropping two red-smeared coins into the open chest…

# # # # #

"Sorry, Jack. It's not my fault! How was I to know Bill Turner wasn't my _real _father?"

Elizabeth plopped down as Weatherby and Norrington emerged sputtering from the cave's pool. "Don't worry, Jack. The _Pearl _will be back. If not, Barbossa will, once they recover Bootstrap. Until then…" She handed them each a coin. "Immortality, anyone?"


	94. Aural Gratification

**Title:** "Aural Gratification"  
**Characters: **Elizabeth Swann, James Norrington, Will Turner, Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Voice  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Three men, three voices and the effect they have on Elizabeth...

* * *

Elizabeth's first infatuation was James Norrington… or, rather, his voice: soft and mellifluous, always meticulous in intonation whether being kind or acerbic, avuncular or authoritative, neat and precise as the man himself.

Then, Will: fast friends, becoming more over the years as boy's high tenor mellowed to man's shy baritone, comforting and familiar as a well-loved blanket, warming her heart and parts beyond.

Lastly, Jack: eccentric, fascinating, changeable, voice mirroring the man perfectly as it ranged from adolescent squawk when surprised or distressed, to dark rich intimate purr that seduced the senses like the brush of velvet, lighting fires within.


	95. The Noble, Tragick, and Heroick Demise

**Title:** "The Noble, Tragick, and Heroick Demise of Captain Jack Sparrow"  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Light  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Jack faces the Kraken, and is transported to the Locker...

* * *

"'Ello, beastie!"

Flashing a wild, lunatic grin that'd made grown men quail in mortal fear, Jack launched himself into the Kraken's gaping maw…

His final musing before slimy, foetid blackness extinguished daylight was that, regrettably, no-one was there to bear witness to the Noble, Tragick, and Heroick Demise of Captain Jack Sparrow…

# # # # #

Jack awakened to the familiarity of sweet _Pearl_'s boards beneath his back, blinding white light filtering through closed eyelids.

_Aaah… Heaven! _ Fingertips blissfully stroked well-loved wood. _Apologies, darlin'. You're _not_ 'only a ship'…_

Eyes opened to molten-hot sun, endless oceans of parched sand.

_Eh? Definitely _not_ Heaven…!_

_Bugger!_


	96. New Arrival

**Title:** "New Arrival"  
**Characters: **Elizabeth Swann, Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Inherit  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Author's Note:** Dedicated, with best wishes and congratulations, to GeekMama and her family, in honour of the recent birth of her new grandson, Zane!  
**Summary:** Jack pays his respects to the Pirate King and her newborn son...

* * *

Elizabeth cradled her newborn son to her breast, watching him feed with smitten eyes, the pain of birthing drowned by tides of maternal love.

Jack strode in, unannounced. "Mornin', Lizzie! How fare princeling and Mum?"

"Jack!… do you mind?"

He waved a hand insouciantly. "Carry on, darlin'. I've seen bared bosoms before..."

She cupped the tiny, downy head. "He has his father's hair… dark, like Will's."

"Hmmm. Wonder what he'll get from _me_."

"Don't be silly, Jack. He's not _your _blood."

"Well, luv…" Eyeing the suckling baby, he grinned wickedly. "Looks like he's already inherited me way with the ladies!"


	97. Expectant Uncle

**Title:** "Expectant Uncle"  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow, Teague  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Prompt:** Pace  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Author's Note:** One more drabble dedicated, with best wishes and congratulations, to GeekMama and her family, in honour of the recent birth of her new grandson, Zane! A kind of "prequel" to my previous drabble "New Arrival"...  
**Summary:** Elizabeth is in labour, and Jack and Teague wait for news...

* * *

Jack paced like a caged tiger across the massive carpet in Teague's quarters.

"Sit down, boy, and have some rum. Took Peshawar peasants two years t'weave that rug. Way yer goin' it'll be worn through within th' hour."

Jack whirled on his father. "What's takin' so bloody long? Th' midwife went up _hours _ago!"

"Relax, Jacky. Women've been doin' this since Creation. Babies come in their own time. 'Sides… would you rather be up there with 'er?"

Jack blanched.

"Thought so," Teague rasped, sagely. "Fer men, th' fun's in puttin' the whelp _in_. Not so much watchin' it come _out_…"


	98. Fugitive

**Title:** "Fugitive"  
**Characters: **Elizabeth Swann  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Bundle  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Elizabeth flees Port Royal...  


* * *

Just before dawn, a disguised Elizabeth slipped past watchful redcoats onto the _Edinburgh Trader_, quickly stuffing her bundle behind a coil of rope— in it, the sole relic of the life and home she'd been forced to abandon: yards of wilted silk, brocade and lace, stained with rain, sweat and tears. Thanks to Lord Beckett, she'd gone from bride to fugitive in under a fortnight.

Now she embarked, alone, to find Will, armed with naught but the Letters of Marque that might save him, a pistol, the (pilfered) men's clothing on her back, a ruined wedding gown…

…and her wits.


	99. Not For Sale

**Title:** "Not For Sale"  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Privateer  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** For Jack Sparrow, Beckett's Letters of Marque represent anything but freedom...

* * *

Once alone, Jack slipped the confiscated Letters of Marque from his pocket, laying them out upon the table.

As his eyes alit upon the all-too-familiar signature gracing the bottom of the documents, his blood ran cold and icy fingers danced along his spine.

Him? A privateer? For England… for the Company!

_Never!_

He'd be _damned_ if he let himself be bought again by Cutler bloody Beckett! Been there, done that… had the scars— and the recurring nightmares— to prove it!

The brand on his wrist throbbed with remembered agony.

But sweet rum— and even sweeter dreams of retribution— brought comfort…


	100. The Perfect Gift

**Title:** "The Perfect Gift"  
**Characters: **Pintel & Ragetti  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt(s):** Eye at BPS; Yuletide at potc100  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** Pintel knows exactly what Ragetti wants most for Christmas...

* * *

Glancing around the Faithful Bride, Pintel drew a little cloth-wrapped bundle from his pocket. Placing it on the table, he nudged it toward his drinking companion.

"Wot's this?" Ragetti asked, regarding the offering with his one good eye.

Pintel shrugged noncommittally. "Nuffin'… jus' a li'l Yuletide gift."

"Fer me?"

"'Course, fer you! I'm _givin' _it t'ya, ain't I?"

Ignoring his mate's surliness, Ragetti picked up the package, plucking at the string with long, nimble fingers.

The cloth fell away, revealing…

"Blimey!"

"Gen-yoo-wine Venetian glass, 'at is!"

"Bee-yoo-tiful!"

Seconds later, eye-patch discarded, Ragetti beamed delightedly, new eye twinkling in the candlelight.


	101. The Morning After the Night Before

**Title:** "The Morning After the Night Before"  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow and a current love, as well as a hint of an old one...  
**Rating:** PG13/possibly soft R  
**Prompt(s):** Spirit, Resolution, and Immoral  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** After a night of carousing, Jack Sparrow makes a resolution he knows he won't be able to keep...

* * *

Jack awoke, sunlight streaming through the _Pearl_'s gallery windows, feeling like a troupe of morris dancers had traipsed upon his brain.

He shifted, groaning as bones creaked, overworked muscles protested. The dancers stomped an encore inside his skull.

Lying in bed, spent and sore, he briefly resolved to swear off such acts of immorality and overindulgence as he'd intemperately indulged in the night before.

Then feminine fingers brushed sensitive skin— and, though the Spirit was weak, Jack's Flesh proved incorrigibly willing.

A sigh. "Morning, Jack…"

Besides, he _never _could resist rum…

A kiss. "Mornin', Lizzie…"

_Or_ a lady pirate's advances…


	102. Duplicity

**Title:** "Duplicity"  
**Author: **Luvvycat  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow, Scarlett, Giselle  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Prompt(s):** Scratch and Twist  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary: **Jack Sparrow juggles two jealous doxies, with predictable results...

* * *

Scarlett slammed the door, mood fiery as her hennaed hair.

"Scratch 'er bloody eyes out, I will! Tryin' to steal me customers…!"

"Don't get 'em in a twist, darlin'," Jack's words, then artfully-applied fingers and lips, soothed. "I'd _never_two-time me favourite girl."

* * *

Later, back below, Giselle cornered him, pouting. "Where'd you disappear to, Jack? I thought we were goin' to your room…"

Grinning seductively, he steered her toward the stairs. "Still the plan, luv! Y'know you've _always_been me favourite…"

* * *

Next night, there they were, heads together. Baleful glares daggered his way.

_"Jack Sparrow!"_

_Bugger!_

He turned and fled.


	103. No Harm Intended

**Title:** "No Harm Intended"  
**Author:** Luvvycat  
**Characters: **James Norrington  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Harm  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary:** James Norrington learns the truth about the grim fate of Weatherby Swann...

* * *

James Norrington was shaken to the depths of his soul, still seeing Elizabeth's eyes, conveying accusation, grief, anger, pain…

_Truth…_

Weatherby Swann: friend for a decade, one-time prospective father-in-law, was dead.

Not just dead. _Murdered_. By the man with whom James had chosen to ally himself.

For all he'd hoped to gain by his deal with Beckett, he'd _never _intended to bring harm to innocents, or to people he cared for.

In one thing, though, Elizabeth had been correct.

He'd made his choices— now he must live with them.

Or, if honour was to be restored, perhaps _die _by them…


	104. Damsels in This Dress

**Title:** "Damsels in This Dress"  
**Author: **Luvvycat  
**Characters: **Pintel & Ragetti  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Damsel  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary: **Pintel and Ragetti don their distracting disguises at Isla de Muerta...

* * *

Assessing his reflection in the treasure-cave's pool with a critical eye, Ragetti readjusted non-existent bosoms, smoothed his skirts with nervous hands. "Whatcha fink?" he asked, "Do I look like a damsel in distress?" He snapped open his parasol, simpering, fluttering long, tawny eyelashes.

"A damsel in _that _dress?" Pintel, struggling into his own gown, threw him an appraising glance. "Near 'nuf, I reckon— providin' those Navyboys don't get _too _close." He studied his own reflection, scowling. "Don't know 'bout _this _dress, though!" he said gruffly. "Blimey! I look just like me old Aunt Gertie!"

"Aye!" Ragetti grinned. "Chin-whiskers an' all!"


	105. Mathematics of the Heart

**Title:** "Mathematics of the Heart"  
**Author: **Luvvycat  
**Characters: **Elizabeth Swann  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Half  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary: **Elizabeth discovers that love transcends mathematics...

* * *

When Elizabeth was a child, she was taught arithmetic: one penny plus another made tuppence. A pie might be divided in halves, quarters, eighths, but the slices grew smaller the more one shared.

She found, however, the rules of mathematics didn't apply, when it came to love. Sharing her heart with _one_ person did not demand others whom she loved get a lesser portion of it. She could give her heart, completely, to as many as she wished.

As many as she _loved_…

As she loved Will…

Loved her late mother and father…

Loved her beautiful son…

Loved Jack…

_Whole_heartedly.


	106. Sound, Asleep

**Title:** "Sound, Asleep"  
**Author: **Luvvycat  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow/Elizabeth Swann  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Prompt(s):** Sound and Wake  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary: **A strange noise wakes Jack in the middle of the night...

* * *

An odd droning _(Insects buzzing? Canvas tearing? Off-tune hornpipe?)_ wakened Jack.

Rolling over, he saw Lizzie, sprawled on her back, fast asleep, mouth agape.

Snoring.

He couldn't help grinning. Since their cohabitation commenced, he'd grown accustomed to the myriad sounds of her (his favourite, naturally, being those little, breathy noises she made whilst they engaged in certain "delicate negotiations").

Leaning closer, he watched her breathing for a moment— then pinched her nose.

Her eyes flew open. "Ow! What're you doing?"

"Silencing that bloody hornpipe…" his mouth whispered, before covering hers.

* * *

Later, curled against him, she slept, sated and (blessedly!) silent.


	107. Rouge for a Rogue

**Title:** "Rouge for a Rogue"  
**Author:** Luvvycat  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow, Giselle  
**Rating:** PG13/Soft R  
**Prompt:** Rouge  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary: **Jack demonstrates to Giselle how a man applies lip-rouge...

* * *

Giselle giggled. "C'mon, Jack. Please let me!"

He snagged her wrist a hair's-breadth from his mouth. "Darlin', there's only _one _proper way a bloke applies lip-rouge." Pouting, she placed the rouge-pot into his upturned palm.

"Now… close your eyes, luv," he purred.

She shivered as his finger traced her cupid's-bow upper lip, swept slowly along her lower one, before his mouth closed softly over hers, lips sliding, tongue dipping. A sweet, sultry tension she experienced with no other customer curled delightfully in her belly...

When he withdrew, she opened her eyes to see Jack grinning roguishly, lips smeared with rouge.


	108. A Destiny to Fulfil

**Title:** "A Destiny to Fulfil"  
**Author: **Luvvycat  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Vote  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary: **Marooned for a second time, Jack readies his weapon, and plots his revenge on Barbossa...

* * *

Jack silently reassembled his now-dry pistol, watching from the corner of his eye as Elizabeth paced out the circumference of their sandy, seagirt prison.

Though circumstances appeared dire, the future uncertain, he needed his weapon in a state fit for use. It had a destiny to fulfil, after all— a sentence to carry out (Dame Fortune willing!), when he and his twice-marooning, _Pearl_-stealing former first mate met again.

On that day, there'd be no vote, no "ayes" or show of hands to determine Barbossa's fate. Only swift, deadly, long-overdue justice, delivered with a cool head, cold eye, and colder heart…


	109. Last Kiss

**Title:** "Last Kiss"  
**Author: **Luvvycat  
**Characters: **Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Goal  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary: **Will's thoughts upon witnessing "The Kiss"...

* * *

Will froze on the _Pearl_'s ladder, the last image seared onto his eyes (before Gibbs blocked his view) also causing the scales to fall from them.

Had seducing Elizabeth been Jack's goal all along, when he'd tricked him onto the _Dutchman_? Not only settling a debt… but clearing a path?

He recalled Tia Dalma's cryptic words— about Jack being vexed by a woman… knowing what he wanted, but being loath to claim it for his own— their meaning now suddenly, painfully obvious.

Jack had wanted _Elizabeth_…

And, more devastatingly, from the kiss he'd just witnessed, Elizabeth clearly wanted _him _too.


	110. And Then They Made Me Their God

**Title:** "And Then They Made Me Their God..."  
**Author: **Luvvycat  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Chair  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary: **Being a Pelegosto chief and resident god has its advantages, but there's one requirement of rule Jack's not looking forward to...

* * *

Eyes closed (necessary, until his freshly-painted eyelids dried), Jack let the Pelegostos steer him blindly forward.

For nearly an hour, he'd been forced to sit immobile as native fingers and brushes moved ticklingly over his face, tracing strange, arcane patterns more intricate than those he'd once borne as chief.

_Better god than prey, eh?_

Motion ceased…

Eyes opened…

Jack shuddered in disgust.

He'd forgotten about the bloody chair!

Throne, actually: a magnificently macabre masterpiece of human bone, skin, hair, sinew, reeking of death.

Frankly, Jack would've much preferred the tanned skin cradling his body to be warm, alive…

And female…


	111. Dawn Reflection

**Title:** "Dawn Reflection"  
**Author: **Luvvycat  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Prompt:** Tin  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**A/N:** Jack and his _Pearl_ greet a new dawn, while furtive eyes watch...

* * *

The morning sky was bright like polished tin, shiny and new.

Jack stood on the fo'c'sle, leaning languidly against the rigging, arm raised, hand curled loosely around the rope as at the nape of a lady's neck. She'd often observed Jack caressing parts of his ship, as a man reassures himself of a lover's nearness, but for all his calm stance, the dark eyes gazing upon the sea burned with fierce fire.

A breeze lifted his tangled locks, worked invisible fingers into the gap of his open shirt. Caught in breathless wonder, Elizabeth's own fingers itched to do the same…


	112. Memento

**Title:** "Memento"  
**Author: **Luvvycat  
**Characters: **Elizabeth Swann  
**Rating:** G  
**Prompt:** Doll  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary: **Among her late father's things, Elizabeth finds an old childhood friend...

* * *

Elizabeth recognised the trunks, boasting her family's crest, amongst the newly-acquired plunder cluttering the _Empress_' deck.

According to the taken ship's manifest, Father's effects had been bound for a distant aunt in England.

Later, alone, sifting through their contents, and bittersweet memories, she found it, nestled among Father's other cherished keepsakes.

Originally named "Emily", the dark-haired doll— confiscated as "inappropriate" by Father at age ten— sported pirate costume she'd painstakingly fashioned from scraps salvaged from the rag-bag, hand-painted beard and moustache duplicating the "Wanted!" handbill's woodcut image.

Hugging the well-loved memento of her childhood, nostalgic tears welled.

"Jack" was back!


	113. A Pirate's Fate

**Title:** "A Pirate's Fate"  
**Author: **Luvvycat  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Mass  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary: **Chained to the mast of his precious Pearl, Jack has a moment of reflection concerning his fate...

* * *

Jack was no fool. He'd always known what fate awaited pirates. Didn't matter he'd only become one through a cruel conspiracy of circumstances, injustice, and paternity.

Whether from an enemy sabre-blow, well-aimed pistol-shot, or at the end of a rope, death _would _claim him. No funerary mass, at best a shrouded burial at sea, to mark his passing.

But, in all the scenarios as to _how _he might die, Jack _never _imagined t'would be chained to the mast of his own doomed ship, victim of a virginal vixen's wiles and a legendary sea-monster.

Not that he'd go _meekly_, of course…


	114. Pirate's Holiday

**Title:** "Pirate's Holiday"  
**Author: **Luvvycat  
**Characters: **Elizabeth Swann, Captain Teague  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt:** Holiday  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary: **As Shipwreck Cove celebrates May Day, Pirate King Elizabeth Turner poses a question to the Keeper of the Code...

* * *

One spring evening, Elizabeth found herself sitting beside Captain Teague, mug of tea perched upon a belly swollen with the fruits of her months-ago wedding night with Will.

Watching Shipwreck's children gambol around an improvised Maypole, she asked, "Do pirates observe holidays?"

He turned his inscrutable face— still striking, like a wizened version of Jack's— toward her. "Y'_know_ we do, same as most."

"No, I mean _uniquely _pirate ones…"

"Aye," he rasped. "Fer one, there be Code Day, honourin' Morgan an' Bartholomew…"

"Oh," Elizabeth brightened with interest. "When's that?"

The Keeper smiled, fingering his pistol. "Whatever day _I_ says 'tis!"


	115. Smoke Gets in Your Eyes

**Title:** "Smoke Gets in Your Eyes"  
**Author: **Luvvycat  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow, Cutler Beckett  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt(s):** Eyes and Smoke  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary: **Beckett gloats while Jack watches the Wicked Wench burn...

* * *

Sore of body and sick of spirit, Jack watched the _Wench _burn. His shackles chafed, particularly the right one, fastened just below where the fresh brand throbbed painfully.

"_This_ is what comes to those who defy me," Cutler Beckett's voice was a venomous serpent's hiss in his ear. "You'd best remember that, and remember it well, in future… providing you still _have _one…" His lip curled, "…_ pirate!_"

Jack's eyes burned as though in sympathy with his beloved ship. Despite telling himself the moisture they exuded was due to the stinging smoke blowing into his face, his breaking heart knew otherwise.


	116. Plan B

**Title:** "Plan B"  
**Author: **Luvvycat  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow, Davy Jones  
**Rating:** PG  
**Prompt(s):** Rage, Sanity, and Edge  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary: **In a last-ditch effort to avert disaster, Jack appeals to Davy Jones' thirst for vengeance...

* * *

Jones spun, sword poised at Will's heart...

_"Wait!"_

Jones froze, turned a curious glare toward Jack.

"This is insanity, mate… _we're _not enemies."

"Are we _not_, Sparra'?"

"No… but we've one in common: _Beckett._"

Jones' eyes blazed murder, and Jack knew he'd aimed true. "Your terms?"

"The _Pearl_, Bootstrap, me crew. _You_ get the heart… _and _Beckett's head, on a platter! Debt, squared."

Time balanced on a broken knife's-edge, while Jones considered…

* * *

Will and Elizabeth embraced on the _Pearl _amid celebratory jubilation. Watching the _Dutchman _ferry away the _Endeavour_'s dead, Jack whispered, solemnly, "Your poor beastie's avenged…

"As am _I_…"


	117. Living Legend

**Title:** "Living Legend"  
**Author: **Luvvycat  
**Characters: **Pintel & Ragetti (off-screen)  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Prompt(s):** Patch and Stranger  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary: **Ragetti enjoys an unanticipated fringe benefit of being the one to free Calypso...

* * *

"See 'at bloke, Tessie?"

"Wot? Th' short, bald one?"

"No, not 'im… th' other…"

"Th' tall, sandy-'aired stranger wi' th' eye-patch?" A shrug. "Wot 'bout 'im?"

"They say _'e's _th' one freed Calypso."

"_G'wan! _'E never!"

"Whispered sweet nuffin's in 'er ear, an'…" A finger-snap. _"Poof!"_

A longer appraisal, nose scrunching. "Not much t'look at, izze, Ginny?"

"A pretty face ain't ev'rythin', dearie." A sly smile. "Not when th' cove c'n do such magic wi' 'is mouth, savvy? 'Sides, if 'e's good 'nuff fer goddesses… 'oo are we lowly mortals t'say otherwise?"

The barmaids tittered, vying to catch Ragetti's eye...


	118. Stirrings

**Title:** "Stirrings"  
**Author: **Luvvycat  
**Characters: **Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann, Angelica  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Prompt:** Love  
**Word count:** 100  
**Disclaimer: **PotC is Disney's, not mine. *sniff*  
**Summary: **They'd always been Jack's weakness... but was it really love?

* * *

Jack never could resist them: young, spirited women with dark eyes and adventurous, restless souls— good girls, desperate for licence to be wicked.

_Angelica. _He'd plucked that lovely Spanish rose from a dreary convent (plucked _her _too, by and by). Such unbridled passion would've withered, died in the oppressive air of enforced celibacy.

_Lizzie._ He'd had her measure (and she, his) from the very first. Peas. Pod. He'd cut a proper lady's bonds, and unleashed a pirate.

Did he love them? Certainly he'd had… _Stirrings _(in his heart, not just his loins). But that hardly qualified as _love..._

Did it?


End file.
